


Here we are again

by unwanted_one



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch Era, Blackwatch Jesse McCree, Casual Sex, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Mild Gore, Missions, Post-Omnic Crisis, Slow Burn, Trust Issues, mention of R76
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 00:22:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 29,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15036590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unwanted_one/pseuds/unwanted_one
Summary: Meeting your old friend in Blackwatch and developing relationship





	1. Omnics

There was another omnic attack within your access and you headed there. You was chasing chips from omnics, this small brains containing plan and purpose of attack, sometimes future attacks, and if luck was on your side, even past attacks or some information about who was giving orders. The last one was the most important, as it is exactly what you’ve been chasing all over the world for as long as you remember yourself. Find those who started omnic crisis. Those, who keep destroying humans and their lives. Those, who destroyed your life.

Today scenario was the same as always: sneak in, get as many chips from old models as possible (maybe some weapons to sell later, you could use some money now), try not to get killed and sneak out. You did it hundreds of times. Although plan of action was as simple as ever, but today it had some difficulties. It was one of the rare attacks Overwatch decided to pay visit to. They was evacuating citizens from this part of the city, so further cleaning up won’t involve civilians. That made it way more risky than it’s supposed to be. You couldn’t get caught, that wasn’t an option. Between preparing the area and actual attack was brief gap you could sneak through. It was barely enough to do everything, but you was doing harder things in tighter periods of time.

Backpack with necessary gear and gun in the holster on your tight – only things you need to pass the mission. Picking through emptied streets, trying to find any signs of omnics you made it through several blocks until you finally spotted some omnics. They was moving towards the target and you followed them, trying to stay unnoticed.

Didn’t take long until you heard some omnic gunfire. There was fight happening and you slide along the walls to have better look at it. In the middle of the street filled with omnics was laying flipped truck. Looked like this truck was aim of omnic attack as all of them gathered around and shot something. You notice a figure wearing black on top of the truck restlessly shooting omnics. Figure was wearing black hat, which under different circumstances could belong to the cowboy. Nothing more you could see as sound of omnic gun charging came right behind you. You was spotted. In one smooth move gun appeared in your hand and omnic was down. Swearing under your breath you noticed all omnics in area turning around and choosing you to their target. Just great. All this attempts to be sneaky and don’t encounter just blow off. No much choice left but fire back. Omnic wave was pushing you to the truck. Fully concentrated on omnics and hoping nobody will attack from behind you dropped gun to reload. During this quick motion swift green stroke over remaining omnics and they fell dead. Whatever it was, the death following it was fast. Fear started building from inside. That was definitely scarier than any omnic you ever had to face. It came from nowhere and left to nowhere.

Slowly walking back away from whatever you just whiteness you found yourself next to the truck. You look around and saw the person who was on top of the truck now was standing next to you within several meters. He was holding his gun, not aiming directly to you but ready to do so at any moment. It was a revolver in his hand. A six bullet one. Old classic, suitable only to play a cowboy, but not fight omnics. Yet here he was standing, after clearing a waves of omnics, studying you with his brown eyes from under his hat. Slowly from curiosity his expression changed to shock. He looked like he saw a ghost, yet taking more relaxed posture and fully lowering the gun. You shared his feeling. He was a ghost of another times, another life. But none of this mattered anymore. His visibly was struggling for words to break the silence between you. Before he decided what to say omnic behind him appeared. Understanding that cowboy is too deep in his thoughts you raised gun and shot. Sound was obnoxiously loud in this silence, bouncing from walls around. Cowboy rolled away, not understanding what happened yet.

“I –,“ your attempted to explain yourself was cut with blade pressing against your neck from behind.

Today definitely wasn’t going as planned. From any angle this bullet looked like it was meant for cowboy. You raised and dropped the gun to the ground, trying to show that you’re not here for a fight. That wasn’t wise decision to stay unarmed, but it was the only you could think of. Cowboy looked back and saw omnic right behind him.

“She shot omnic.” His voice was breaking.

Blade around throat got a bit looser.

“Who is that?” Deep commanding voice barked from behind.

The owner of the voice appeared in your sights. From first look it was clear: he was a soldier. He steps was heavy and confident, scarred face, black eyes studying you from under the hood. Wearing all black this person made your blood freeze in veins. Blade was taken away from your throat, but the person in front of you obviously was more dangerous than any weapon. He was weapon by himself.

“I’m here by accident.” You tried to explain yourself, overcoming fear, struggling for sounds. “I was just picking scraps from omnic bodies.”

Soldier looked at you like he didn’t notice you before.

“Did I ask you anything?” He growled.

Feeling fully lost you gave up on attempts to talk and choose just to wait. Standing there numb. Blood leaving limbs and shoots to the head. ‘What he expects me to do? What I should say?’ Questions pulsated in your head without possible answers. The person with the blade who was staying behind came to front. It was not quite a person, but half-human half-omnic creature. His entire lower body robotic as well as his right arm. Half of his face was covered by metal mask, only red eyes looked with curiosity and danger. A cyborg? At this time?

Silence got unbearable. Three pair of eyes was trying to understand whether they should kill you. They had no single reason not to. Who were they? Overwatch supposed to be here, but they didn’t look anything alike. Wearing all black instead of glorious angelic-blue Overwatch color. There was gossips here and there about hidden within Overwatch illegal organization, but you couldn’t trust rumors.

Silence was there for too long, you can’t stand it anymore and made one more attempt to talk.

“My gun on the floor, I don’t want to fight”

With one fast motion soldier pinned you to the truck by the throat. Your stomach dropped. In order to defend yourself you tried to struggle with your hands, ease his hand grip, but it won’t help. His right hand held a gun, while left sat tight around your throat, lightly choking. He really could break your neck with his single move without much efforts. He knew you understood it, nothing to brag about. Well, that’s the worst position you was in for today.  
“You talk when I ask you” He commanded.

Only thing you could do was nod in reply. Your mouth suddenly felt too dry, head to heavy.

“Good.” He took a pause before continuing. “Your name?”

“Amy”

You said first name popped up in your head. You didn’t have a name, every time making up a new one. That way it’s safer, less noticeable. Probably if you could concentrate on anything but scarred face in front of you and choking hand on throat, you’d see confusion in cowboy’s eyes as he used to know you under different name. But it was different times…

Soldier hand got tighter around your neck, making breathing a challenge.

“Why are you here?” Another question to reply.

“Chips from omnics.” You replied struggling for air. “They hold information about future attacks.”

His hand cut a bit more air from you. That was his way to say ‘I don’t believe you.’ Though his eyes didn’t change still having this piercing cold look. You didn’t lie. Well, not fully. Just holding some information back isn’t lying, right.

“Amy, who are you working for?”

“Myself.”

Your blood pulsated inside head. Dizziness came over. Lack of air made vision blur and world narrow. You dug your long nails into arm choking you, leaving deep marks behind. That gave no effect, didn’t look like he even noticed as your nails broke though skin and made it bleed. Scratching the arm which takes life out of you was only thing you still could do.

“Why are you spying on us?” He separated each word with small pause, allowing you to understand importance of the question while his hand got a bit tighter during each pause.

There was nothing you could reply. Not even if you was still physically able to. You was not spying, you didn’t even know who they were. Lungs burned from lack of oxygen and vision almost abandoned you. He said something else, but you couldn’t hear it. You struggled for each tiny sip of air trying not to faint. Finally he removed hand and you collapsed to the ground, chocking on air as it burned its way down to lungs. Not able to inhale properly, still fighting for the air. Each small inhale felt like broken glass cutting your throat. When you finally raised eyes, soldier stood above you. Blood was dripping from his left hand. He had look in his face like you’re some kind of disgusting bug on his favorite flower, not worthy any kind of attention, yet bothering. Behind him cowboy held his gun aiming, but you was not the target for his potential shot. Soldier was.

Giving you a moment to catch breath, soldier barked out some order you still couldn’t hear properly. Cowboy hid his gun in the holster while cyborg sneaked behind you. He grabbed your hands and pulled them back. No more strength to struggle, you let him do it effortlessly. Feeling of rope over hands returned you back to the reality. Great, now you’re a hostage. This day still held surprises on how much worse it could get. You was forced to stand and follow soldier.


	2. Interrogation

You found yourself in the small empty room with bare walls. The only way in and out – heavy metal door, probably soundproof. Big iron table with hook in the middle, to which your hands was attached with cuffs. Hook far enough that you had to press your stomach to the cold table surface, almost laying down to be able to sit. Only light source attached to the other side of the table was lamp, now facing upwards, so room get a bit lighter. But it easily can be rotated to face any side, probably right to your eyes. It was interrogation room. There was no windows, so it was not made for kind of interrogations anyone had to know about. No friendly talks and pleasant deals made here. Well, now you definitely was in trouble.

All your staff was taken away, pockets empty. Of course you had couple of tricks up your sleeve, but it was too early to show any of them.

On the way here in the drop ship you got basic idea of what happening. Overwatch really did hide under their roof semi-legal organization named Blackwatch. Rumors happened to be true once in a while. The ridiculously combined crew of cyborg, cowboy and soldier was part of that organization. Soldier was their commander named Reyes. Commands he gave was straight forward and had to be followed. Recalling back the scene near truck you can feel that he didn’t hate you. Everything Reyes did was done in cold blood, analyzing situation. You was just stranger who happened to cross their path, potential treat. Nothing more. Reyes decided that it was risky to let you go, so here you was. Cyborg ninja name was Genji. He wasn’t very talkative, staying aside quietly following commands. And lastly there was cowboy. Poor guy was trying too hard to look like cowboy, he even forced himself to deal with revolver, hat and spurs on the battlefield. Not the most comfortable choices, but definitely adding to the character. His name was Jesse McCree, the worst name one’s can pick for a cowboy. He definitely had stories to share since when you used to know him, he was totally different person. So were you. Entire world used to be different. There was more people on the dropship, but none of them caught your attention. You was dying from curiosity to know how those three ended up together.

You was in this room for too long. Way too long. Fully lost track of time. Limbs was numb and back was incredibly sore from uncomfortable position. Head was dizzy from dehydration. You was not surprised on pose you left in and delay. Person in your position had to be more talkative. You grinded your teeth, trying to struggle with pain rolling around your body.

After several hours passed door finally opened. Tall well-build blond man came in piercing you with bright blue eyes which made his sky-blue coat appear pale. Either you eventually lost your mind, or it was Strike Commander of Overwatch Jack Morrison standing in front of you in blood and flesh. Perfectly angled chin, right shaped eyes, fake friendly smile. Exactly the same as on the posters all over the place, where he promised a better future. In fact he wasn’t bringing any future, despite the quality requirements. This jackass was just making everything worse by neglecting real problems. So much hate carried towards him, yet he was here, trying to put on the friendliest look possible taking a seat on the other side of table. In another scenario this, probably, could pass for a sweet friendly talk, except the fact you was tied up. For hours. In closed soundproof room. Way to go with charming.

“Amy, I’m Jack Morrison.” He was confident, talking in low voice. “You just have to reply couple of fast questions, and you can be free.”

Sure. They’d let you off that easily. No way. Your chin rested on the table made you look at Morrison from under your eyebrows.

“Okay,” he said after getting no reply from you, “What you was doing in our mission area?”

He waited for reply but got nothing except indifferent glaze from you.

“Dear, you have to collaborate.” He made his voice as sweet as possible. Trying to be charming. Pathetic.

“What you was doing in our mission area?” question was replied.

“I’ve already said everything to Reyes.”

Your reply made him look less friendly. That was easy.

“No, dear. I need the truth.” He was losing patience.

You didn’t bother to reply. Jack lost his smile.

“It’s not going to work this way, Amy. You need to reply questions I ask. I do have other ways of questioning, but I really want to keep you out of trouble.”

Here it was. Last attempt to be charming, carrying treat. He was here less than 10 minutes and already switched from charming Boy Scout method to cheap threats.

“Huh, Jack overestimated effect of his charm on girls?” You laughed at his face.

Morrison lifted from his chair and leaned to your ear to whisper.

“Honey, you don’t want to see my non-charming side.”

Clearly, he was pissed beyond imagination. That was really easy, you felt proud or yourself. While he was talking, you felt his cleaned-shaved cheek next to yours. He smelled of nice colon and freshness. Jack face was so close, you just needed to turn your head a bit and… He swallowed his words as you licked his chin. Your tongue left long wet strip, grating on his clean shave. While Jack was trying to realize what just happened and somehow react, you reached to his cheek bone and closed your teeth around it. It was enough for him to jerk back and give you a look full of anger with some fear hidden underneath. You felt heavy slap on your face. Although it was just a slap, but hand delivered it was full of anger and years of training. Jack in front of you was turning red as well as your teeth print on his cheek. His right hand made a fast movement to tight, grabbing a gun that was missing. You was lucky that his holster wasn’t with him. With amount of anger radiating it was easy guess that bullet would find its aim. How did he became Strike Commander with such anger management issues?

He opened his mouth to say something, but instead turned around leaving room.

“It was nice meeting you, Jack.” You shouted before he smashed the door.

You was left alone in the room again. Warm blood licked from your nose to your lips. You deserved it. Whatever you did to the Jack made you feel proud. It was pretty stupid move considering your situation, but it felt right.

This time you wasn’t left alone for a long. Reyes entered room. He was out of his field armor, now wearing simple black jeans and t-shirt, revealing his bruised and scratched to blood forearm. Your work. In this simple clothes it was really visible how muscular and massive he was. There was no friendly smiles, no unnecessary greetings. Both of you knew what happening and there’s no reason to pretend.

“You’re bleeding.” He came in front of you, both hands on the table, leaning above. He felt massive and powerful while you was just tiny compare to him. But he wasn’t here to scare or threaten. At least not for now.

“Your Jack-ass friend did it.”

“You bit him.” He gave a small chuckle. “You deserved it.”

“You got some too.” You nodded to his hand, “Came for more?”

Reyes gave a brief smile back ignoring your sass.

“I’ve asked you questions. Do you want to change your answers?” Smile was gone in split second.

“I’ll make sure you and your pretty friend are the ones to update first.”

“Kid, you already in fucked up situation, stop making it worse.” He shook his head, looking at you like on the little kid, who just can’t calm down. “Strike Commander want you dead, and in this room no one would know about it.”

“Threatening is a common way to go around here.”

Reyes gave a little chuckle on how stubborn you are.

“You know it’s true, not just empty threats. If I wanted you dead, you’d already be.” Tone in his voice send shivers down your spine, because he was right. “Now listen up, kid. I’d like agent like you in my team.”

“Yeah? Why’s that?”

“Morrison hates you, I can’t miss this opportunity. Can join us or keep being a smartass and face Overwatch.”

“I have better stuff to do rather than bother myself with Overwatch and their unloved kid.”

“Sure, running around and trying to get killed by omnics.” Self-control was leaving both of you.

“I told you I study their chips.”

“Blackwatch has facilities for doing it.”

Silence dropped. He patiently waited for reply, studying your face. You’re too shocked with such proposal. Be thrown back to struggling for living, or could join them, and from time to time go for suicidal missions. Second option sounded safer. You would have possibility to keep up with research in safety and take off whenever you’re done. A sweet bonus is access to overwatch files and hidden information. You don’t know if Blackwatch are trust worthy, but they had McCree – the only person you could trust your life to any time during all this ages. That did sound to you like a valid reason to trust this shady organization and this random invitation.

“If joining suicidal mission is cost for not letting Jack silently kill me here, let it be so.” You was trying to sound forced to this deal.

Reyes smirked.

“Smart choice. I’m happy to sign you in, Amy.” He walked towards the door, but last moment turned back and looked at you. “Kido, are you coming with me? Or you want wait for paperwork to be done first?”

Reyes gazed at your hands. You did free yourself from cuffs before Jack came in. Just in case stuff goes wrong. In case angry psychopath would have a gun. How Reyes knew about it? Since he came in his eyes didn’t left yours. You could swear no single look was thrown at your hands. Even if he did, cuffs looked untouched. He definitely way smarter and experienced than you could expect.

Without further hesitation you took off cuffs and followed Reyes out. You noticed him giving a small smile to himself as you walked along the corridor. It hit you. _Reyes had no idea. He was testing you._


	3. New agent

You followed Reyes to his cabinet. It was not a big room, definitely smaller that you expected it to be. He showed you to the sofa, and headed to the desk by himself. You couldn’t help but lay in the sofa, letting your body relax. Light sound of so hardly needed relaxation escaped you.

“You’re acting like wild animal.” Reyes gave you a look.

This supposed to make you sit straight, and it would any other day, but not today. Too much happened and each single muscle was in agony.

“Have to pay attention whom you pick up in the streets.”

That made Reyes give you a small laughter, leaning over bunch of papers.

“You remind me of Jesse when we first picked him. Kid was full of uncontrollable anger and energy to make use of it. Do you know why our negotiating room have so strong hand restraining system?”

You lifted a bit to listen to him.

“I wouldn’t say so strong.”

Reyes gave you a warm smile.

“When we brought kid from attack, he escaped ropes holding his hands. As only Morrison entered the room, Jesse jumped on him as crazy. He broke commander’s nose. Of course, Jesse was injured too, but passion he was fighting with was something else. When I saw Jack rushing out of room, holding his nose and shouting to me to shoot little shit, I had every single intend to do so. But when I entered room and witness a teenager pretending to be a cowboy,” he chuckled, “I knew I needed him in my team.”

“Stealing a story from McCree hoping I can relate to, so you can get under my skin?” There was no reason to trust anyone here, although you’d like to. Reyes was respectful, at least, but it didn’t mean you should be friendly with him.

“Nobody going to bite you here anymore, you can relax.”

“I’m cool with biting, but choking definitely off-list.”

Reyes picked his eyes from papers on the table and asked you, ignoring your awkward joke:

“Your surname?”

“Don’t have any. Orphan.”

“No real name no surname.” He murmured to himself. “You could pick one like McCree did. And then fight with anyone doubting that cowboy named Jesse McCree is a thing.” Reyes was smiling. He did liked Jesse a lot.

More questions followed slowly filling paper. He did know when you lied. Every single question you wasn’t responding truth, he gave you a look, yet writing information you preferred. Name, surname, place of birth, age... All small thing that didn’t suppose matter was a lie. Small lies to hide a big one.

“Did you know McCree before everything happened?” Reyes dropped heaviest question casually, while feeling up more papers, like it meant nothing.

“No.” You finally answered, swallowing a knot in throat.

Reyes gave ‘I don’t believe you’ look, but said nothing.

Soon papers was over. Just couple of signs and you officially was a part of Blackwatch.

“Welcome abroad, agent.” Reyes lifted himself from chair and gave you a handshake. “From now on I’m ‘commander’, ‘sir’ or in worst scenario ‘Reyes’. Never ‘Gabriel’ or ‘Gabe’.” He choked on last sentence realizing that you didn’t name him like this a single time although Morrison was nothing but ‘Jack’ for you. Was it a sign of respect or you just didn’t catch his name. “Same goes for Strike Commander. No ‘Jack’ anymore.”

You nodded showing that you understood, although couldn’t hold back smirk on ‘Jack’ part.

“Great. It’s a military base, so it does follow military rules. You’ll catch up on them.” He concluded giving you smile you could name sweet, if it wouldn’t come from Reyes.

“There’s no room, we really didn’t expect anyone joining us shortly. McCree agreed to move with Genji for now, so you can take over cowboy’s room.” Since you agreed on joining Blackwatch Reyes didn’t talk to anyone. He knew he wanted you in team, he knew you’d choose to stay. Your new commander was truly scary, predicting and planning everything in advance. “His room not that bad, tumbleweed here and there, but you’ll be fine for several day. I’ll try to find you one as soon as possible.”  
Did Reyes just make a joke? This killing machine that was balancing between taking away or letting you keep your life earlier today, was standing now in front of you joking about cowboy’s room condition. What exactly was happening with you today? Reyes was really nice with you until now and you got a bit softer.

“Thank you.”

“Everything for my agent. Do you need anything else?”

“My backpack.” Now it was time to take care about yourself. “And my gun.”

“Your backpack in room already, and gun,” he itched his head, looking almost apologetic, “you have to pick a new one tomorrow.”

“I need it today.”

“Woah, no rush. It’s past midnight, everyone might be sleeping. There’s no planned missions for next week. Get used to our rules, get yourself comfortable. Don’t worry about weapons now.”  
Until now you didn’t realize how late it was. As realization hit you, body felt week and exhausted, crying for rest. But you wasn’t done yet. You needed a gun.

“Tomorrow then.”

Reyes rose eyebrow. “As you prefer. Let me show kitchen if you hungry and your room for next couple of days.” He said fixing papers and moving towards the door to off the light.  
Your stomach made a sound, but you was too exhausted to eat. You followed him out deciding that you just needed rest.

“Now just water and room.”

“There’s water in McCree room, I asked to put it there. But you have to consider eating, it was a busy day for you.”

“I need rest more than anything now.”

“I let you do it today, but I do have rules for my agents and you have to follow them.”

That sounded like a threat. First actual verbal threat coming from Reyes towards you. You probably had to ask what it meant, but it was too hard task now as your brain got slow from tiredness.  
You reached to one of the doors in the corridor full of rooms. There was no keyholes, only card pass. Reyes gave you access card.

“It have access only to the McCree room and kitchen. I’ll give you more permissions tomorrow. Goodnight agent, hopefully tomorrow I’ll see you fully recovered.”

“Goodnight commander.” You replied testing new word. It made him crack a smile.

You slid inside small McCree room. Light was on so you didn’t have to search for switch in darkness. Room had single bed, small table with chair and wardrobe. No single tumbleweed, you noted for yourself. Most importantly it had shower. That was your destination for now. You spotted your backpack in the corner, full of omnic chips and nothing useful now. On the bed was laying some clothes with piece of paper on top. It was clean towel with some man’s t-shirt and sweatpants. Jesse’s t-shirt, you had to correct yourself. Note said “Use it, honeybee”. It send shiver down your spine. You wished you could talk to cowboy now. See him. So much happened, so much needed to be said…

After hot relaxing shower you sneaked to the suggested clothes and finally let yourself relax and have well deserved rest.

 

***

_It was summer day filled with warmth and peace. Bees was buzzing around you in the field full of flowers. Your parents was somewhere around watching over, gathered for picnic with another adults. Nothing was bothering you, life was simple and easy. Hot wind blow over face, world filled with tones of different bugs you felt curious about. Happiness was concentrated here and now._

_Little boy clumsily walked towards, carrying small chamomile flower in front. He was couple of years older than you and your best friend. You spend all time together, always having each other and never letting anyone break this union._

_You picked chamomile from his tiny fingers, putting it close to face, feeling delicate petals on skin. He stood in front, thumbs tucked behind small belt, looking with regular curiosity. This pose was taken from some movie he watched with his dad. It looked ridiculously adorable performed by such little kid._

_Buzzing came from chamomile next to you face. On top of flower was small honeybee. You closed your eyes and leaned forward to smell it. Your nose felt sudden pain as bee stung. It was painful, but just now you smelled an actual bee and nothing mattered except it. Boy immediately jumped close, hugging your shoulders, prepared to calm you down from crying. When you raised eyes, they was full of tears, but they wasn’t intentional._

_“Honeybees smells like honey,” you whispered to the boy’s ear like sharing the biggest secret hidden in the world that you accidentally stumbled upon._

 

***

Something woke you up in the middle of the night. Before realizing what exactly happened your hand was under pillow looking for a gun. There was none there. Being unarmored made heart pound both scared and awake, prepared to fight. Door was opened, light from corridor coming inside framing figure wearing a hat. Light was too bright to see face.

“Hey easy there, just old lil’ me.” McCree said looking at you trying to find something under pillow. Your heart calmed down as you recognized the voice. “She’s regular under mattress, but today she’s with Genji.” Hands covered his face as he remembered something. “Genji, right. I have to be in his room now.”

Smell of alcohol reached you. Cowboy was drunk. Witnessing failed attempt of Jesse to separate himself from the door, you had to correct yourself. He was wasted.

“Come here and get to sleep.” You suggested, just wishing it’d be over with and you could return to sleep.

“(Y/n) no, no, I promised Gabe.” He mumbled while trying to stand still, but ended up needing a wall support.

Mentioning of the name no one but him remembered calmed you instead of shock you’d expected. He was the last person alive to know your real name and be bald enough to use it. You stood up, dragged him by collar inside and shut the door.

“Get shower and come sleep. Don’t make me help you, I’m exhausted.”

Something lightly touched your head in the darkness. It was Jesse hat. You heard him undo buttons on his shirt and quietly swear. As you returned to the bed, zipper and clink from boots followed. Jesse was taking off his clothes following your order. You relaxed, returning to the pillow and putting McCree hat on your chest. Sleep came with sound of shower.


	4. Getting familiar

Coffee smell woke you up. It was comforting and you slowly stretch in the bed. Feeling of someone in the room made you jump and again miserably try to reach to under pillow. Jesse was sitting in the edge of the bed, holding coffee and some sandwiches. Realization made you relax and lay back.

“Good morning honeybee. Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you.”

He was sitting here, in the morning light coming from small window you didn’t notice yesterday. Face lighted with smile, framed by small beard and long brown hair. Hat was missing and his cowboy character was cracking a bit. In contrast to the Blackwatch outfit now he was wearing light blue flannel and brown jean with small bright red scarf tied around his neck.

“Morning.” You replied, finding his hat next to yourself ruffled.

“I’ve come to apologize for tonight and trade some breakfast for my hat. You didn’t let me have it in the morning cuddling like a teddy bear.”

You blushed, sitting up and moving close to Jesse. Hat was returned to owner’s head and cowboy character restored. His eyes was shining with happiness, having cold flakes in them. You picked coffee from his hand, looking to his eyes and took a sip.

“Good trade.”

He was looking at you, studying. His free hand reached to your face, warm thumb brushing left cheek, going down your neck. Although his hands was rough, it felt soothing, like a hot breeze.

“Does it hurt?” He asked concerned.

To understand what he meant you had to walk to the mirror. Your left cheek had light bruising print from Morrison hand, but it was nothing compare to huge mark on your neck. Nice welcome they gave you. After studying reason of Jesse worries you returned to the bed, sit next to Jesse. Taking sandwiches from him you noticed tattoo on left forearm picking from rolled sleeve. Skull with wings. You knew this symbol too well. Deadlock Rebels. You knew he was with them at some point, but to this extend. Jesse noticed your look and replied to your silent question.

“I considered them home for the longest. Everything I had at some point.” He cut himself, swallowing ‘after you left me’ part.

“I’m so happy to see you well after all this time.” Eating breakfast you decided that heavy talks can be postponed for later.

“Me too.” He smiled, looking you eating.

“So, cowboy, how unpredictable.” After some silence you said.

“Yeah, cowboy Jesse McCree here to deliver justice.” He declared, tapping his head.

“Such a horrible cowboy name.” You laughed.

“That’s the point.” He gave a laughter at reply. “Amy is not much better. Not even a surname.”

“Good luck thinking of better one when gigantic soldier chocking the shit out of you.”

“You could stick to one. They say that’s how people live.”

“And then try to prove everyone that a cowboy with suitable name is a thing.”

You finished your breakfast and left the bed.

“Gabe ordered to show you around and get you a gun. We can go whenever you’re ready.”

Your only shirt was disgustingly dirty, jeans was slightly better. It supposed to be a small mission and you picked nothing but useful instruments.

“You could pick my shirt if you have nothing else.” Jesse noticed you looking around the room in confusion.

“Thank you, I really didn’t plan to change my life flow going on the short mission.”

Jesse chuckled, pulling couple of shirts from wardrobe, passing them to you.

“Pick any, or any from my wardrobe, really. Better hide Gabe’s ‘love bite’ too.”

“If this man’s ‘love bite’ is including blue neck, I wouldn’t like to know how the rest works.” You let yourself out a small laughter and Jesse followed.

Jesse headed to the door, to give you some privacy to get ready.

“Get ready, I’ll be around,” he turned before opening the door, “And, (y/n), I know it’s been a while, but you still can trust me, you know…”

Mentioning of your real name again made you jump. You wanted to shout, ask him never name you like this again, but him pronouncing it felt so right, felt like home. So instead you came and gave him a hug. The thing you wanted to do since you saw him alive and well yesterday. He replied to your hug, wrapping his massive hands around. Just now you noticed that the boy you used to know once grow up tremendously. He was nowhere close to Deadlock teenager you saw last time. It was a full grown man almost head taller than you standing in front, smelling of cigar and gunpowder. Wondering, if he thought the same about you.

“I can’t feel your ribs poking me anymore.”

“C’mon, I never was that skinny.” Jesse made himself sounded offended, while having a big smile as you broke the embrace.

“It’s nice to be back.” You felt warmth spreading around your body.

***

You picked one of Jesse endless brown flannel shirts and kept your jean. Even fully buttoned up it barely hid bruise, so you had to use one of Jesse’s scarf. Mark on cheek had to stay. Now you looked like total McCree twin, only hat missing.

Jesse walked you around facilities, showing most important of them and talking about couple of rules for each. The main thing you had to keep in mind that Blackwatch wasn’t liked by Overwatch agents, and there was unannounced silent treatment between two. Silent treatment could be broken only in serious case, rest was not welcomed. Genji and McCree, although, was one of the first members of Blackwatch, when there was no aggression between groups. They was pretty friendly with Overwatch crew.

After facilities you was taken to the workshop, where you could pick a gun. You found something fairly satisfying, but you had to try to shoot it and make couple of adjustments.

Jesse forced you to go and have a lunch before heading to the range, since it was a time to. You agreed. On the way to kitchen you met Morrison, who looked fully concentrated on papers he carried, bite brightly flushing on his cheekbone.

“Good day, sir” Jesse greeted him.

“Good day agent,” Without lifting his eyes strike commander replied.

“Hey, Jack,” you said.

Morrison immediately lifted his eyes, looking at you shocked. Within seconds his expression switched between shock, confusion and anger. He passed without saying anything, turning back several times as you passed by.

As Morrison left your vision, Jesse checked to make sure he’s gone. Jesse turned to you, poking on his cheek and making a biting impression, explaining silent question. You laughed and nodded. One of one Jesse’s brow raised, and he nod in respect. He leaned towards you and whispered:

“I broke his nose”.

You gave him fist bump in return.

Kitchen area was full. As you walked some agents greeted Jesse, while drilling you with their eyes. Looks like cowboy found new family. It was always easy for him to make friends wherever he was. Unlike you, he was a sweet talker. While passing most of the agents with just a small nod or hat tap, he stopped next to one black-haired women to give her a proper greeting. She definitely was part of Overwatch judging by the coat colour. Jesse introduced her with enthusiasm as ‘Ana, the best Overwatch sniper’ frosted with tons of compliments and sweet talk. While you was just ‘Amy, new recruit’. That difference, the spark in his eyes when he talked to Ana, all this made your heart shrink. It felt like pinch to the guts. You felt irritated, urging to leave. You tried to avoid acknowledging of the feeling although not trying to pretend to be friendly.

Finally after Jesse sweet talk to some people you picked food and take a sit in the corner table, next to Genji. His face cover was off and you could see how ripped off his face was. He was deep in thoughts.

“Hi. I’m working with you since today. We wasn’t introduced properly”, you tried to be polite to Genji, giving a hand for a handshake, “I’m Amy”.

He slowly looked at you with his red eyes without a bit of interest.

“Genji,” he replied without shaking hand. You took it away and sit in front, “Shimada”, he added after a pause.

You heard about Shimadas before, but decided not to show it.

“Hey bud, how’re you doing?” Jesse asked in really soft voice, putting his hand on top of small Genji hand.

“Angela said it’s the best it gets.” After a pause he added, “I’ll be going.”

Genji left the table, leaving you with so many questions and no single reply.

“Angela Ziegler is Overwatch doctor. She’s the one patched up Genji. Get injured, go to her. Blackwatch healthcare… untrustworthy” That didn’t reply a single question you had, just added a new ones.

You felt everyone staring at you, and it wasn’t regular anxiety, people was actually staring.

“Jesse,” you whispered.

“New Blackwatch agent coming from nowhere, without trainings and tests, but with bruises. That’s an event last time happened 10 years ago. Let them be.”

You couldn’t stay and eat here with all this people studying you, so you asked to leave.


	5. Aim training

After too fast ended lunch you went to the shooting range. It was empty. Jesse told you that it’s meant only for Blackwatch agents. You located yourself in the corner next to the tables, putting instruments you found earlier as well as gun out. While you was checking on new gun, you heard shooting. You heard this gun before, during omnic attack near truck. One standing out sound between omnic pulse rifles. You turned around to confirm that it was McCree shooting. You came behind to see him hit 5 out of 6 bullets in the same spot, making a big hole.

“What’s her name?” You asked quietly, fascinated by view.

“Peacekeeper” Jesse got exited, then cut himself. “Her? Guns don’t carry names.” He turned, blushing to his ears.

“Cowboy’s revolver without a name would be a waste.” You stared to the gun in his hands. “Can I?”

Jesse hesitated for a second.

“I understand.” You cut him, so it won’t feel weird. “She’s one beauty.”

“She’s powerful. Don’t look like much, but in combat.”

“She sure is. I saw her in action, remember.”

“Sorry to interrupt you,” deep voice came from near the door. “I feel like I whiteness something extremely intimate while you just talking about a gun.”

“When gun is only thing you can trust to keep you alive, it’d better be intimate” you remembered how soldiers acting with their guns, tossing them around.

“Some things street people do I’d never understand” Reyes exhaled. “Like why you dressed like twins?”

You tucked your fingers to the scarf, pulling it down to reveal more neck:

“Remember?”

“Now I do” he chuckled. “Anyways I came to say meeting in hour. Possible mission. Be there on time.”

“You got it, sir” Jesse confirmed.

“You too, Amy” Reyes gave you a look, waiting for a reply. A proper one.

“I’ll be there, commander.”

With this he left you and McCree alone.

“Try her,” you saw Jesse within a second sliding six bullets to the Peacekeeper and passing it to you.

You carefully picked her, coming to shoot to the new aim, which was automatically changed. Peacekeeper felt heavy in your hand. Like none of the guns felt before. It was comfortable and aiming it felt like continuation of hand. It felt so natural, yet only one of three bullets you fired hit inner circle on aim. Jesse came from behind, putting hand on your hip, moving it, another hand on the stomach, pushing it a bit back. Then top of the back and chest, straightening your posture. Lastly little fix of chin and hand holding a gun. Jesse hands was extremely hot, leaving warm spots everywhere he gently touched.

“Try now,” Jesse whispered next to your ear, warm breath on your cheek.  
You wanted to slap yourself for how good it felt. Punch yourself for loosing attention. Shoot yourself for how much strength it took you not to lean now to his hot embrace.  
You gulped. Inhaled. And shot.

First bullet going right to the bull’s eye.

“Good job” He’s hot breath on your neck.

Your breath hitched. Second bullet hits outer, as suddenly your hand got too heavy to hold. You shivered as Jesse hand reach yours, helping you to aim last bullet. It was so hard to stay still, hold yourself in place, yet bullet hit middle.  
Jesse stepped back from you, straightening up. Your back suddenly felt cold, although your all body was abnormally hot.

“She’s a gentle one, needs more attention. But definitely rewarding.” He said, concluding.

It took you a moment to slip out of gaze and understand that Jesse meant gun.

“Yeah, she really is.” Your voice was breaking. “Would be nice to see her in combat. Again.”

You returned gun to McCree, trying not to look at him as your face was hot.

“I want to test my new gun” you said, heading towards table.

“Still got time.” Jesse said returning to fire several more rounds.

Good. Now you had to get yourself together, fix your breath. Focus on cold gun in your hand.

It was an average pistol you acquired. Range was a bit short for your taste, but rest was acceptable. Magazine was a bit tricky to reload, that’s what you had to practice with. It was in good condition, just minor fixes needed. To understand the rest you needed to shoot and you moved towards aim.

While you was checking gun, Jesse already fired one round and now was sitting on the floor, watching you. Trying not to think about it too much, you aimed. Shot. You hit dummy, but nowhere close to the aim. You had to get it right. Slowly aiming, concentrating, shot. This time it hit outer circle. Slightly better, but after every shot recoil was too strong, so it took you too long to aim back. Bad. Inefficient.

You felt grip on your shoulders, pushing them back and down.

“Relax” Jesse almost purred and something inside you started burning from this. “Gabe will teach you later, maybe you could ask Ana to guide you.” Mentioning of this woman gave you unpleasant feeling. “Now I can show you couple of tricks for mission.”

“I know how to shoot a gun”, you hissed, fighting with buzzing in your head and sudden anger.

“Woah, I’m not saying you don’t,” Jesse retreated, taking off hands from your shoulders. “I saw you demolish this omnics back there… And not only there, you know. But there’s few tricks to shoot better. I wouldn’t carry a revolver if I wouldn’t be a best gunslinger out there.”

“The best.” You laughed at his confidence.

Without warning he withdraw his gun and fired a fan of bullets in closest dummy, leaving trail of holes, next to each other. All of them was chaotically spread within inner area. While you realized what happened and turned, his gun already was recharged, hidden in the holster and he was looking at you with self-confident smirk.

“Honeybee, let me teach you couple of tricks” He said enjoying your confused look.

He came close to you, waiting. You silently nodded, taking the pose. Jesse was standing behind, fixing your pose with gently pushes here and there while explaining why it’s like this. You tried to concentrate, as it actually was important, but your mind kept slipping to his voice. Last time you heard it, it was awkward teenager’s voice, but now it was deeper, the accent was thick and comforting. Every phrase made air more solid, harder to inhale. You felt caramelized in his voice, his warm touches, his beard on your neck and warm breath. You tried to fight haze, putting more concentration to the words, but it just made it worse.

“Honeybee, straighten you back.” Addressing made you return to reality. “You’ll have more control over hands. Try now.”

As Jesse stepped back you shoot. All small adjustments did make it easier. You tried shooting holding gun with one and two hands, both worked easily.

“Should I get two guns?” Idea popped in your head.

“Gabe using two shotguns, he can help you.”

“Reyes…”

“You know, he saved me from Deadlock, fixed me up. You can trust him.” Jesse grabbed you by the elbow, turning you to face him. “Stop thinking everyone trying to hurt you.”

Anger started feeling you. You jerked your hand out, pulling down scarf on your neck:

“Sure?” you barked out angrily staring to his eyes.

“Honeybee, Gabe was trying to protect, you know…” Jesse sounded beaten up as you went to pack gun and settle holster for it.

“Shouldn’t we been going?”

You had no desire to continue unpleasant conversation. Although you was grateful for sudden burn of anger replacing all thoughts built up inside.


	6. Preparation

Meeting was about unexpected mission tomorrow in Egypt. You had to get in, prevent passing of package and get out. Didn’t sound like too hard thing. Most of Blackwatch agents had to prepare, while only few will be out in the field monitoring situation. After meeting was over Reyes asked you, Genji and McCree to stay. As only door shut behind last agent leaving and only four of you remained, Jesse leaped towards Reyes, grinning in his face.

“She’s not ready.”

“I believe the opposite.” Reyes didn’t move an inch while McCree face was almost touching his.

“You won’t dare.”

“Try me, kid.” Reyes leaned forward to Jesse ear, pushing words through his teeth.

You gazed at Genji just to find how unamused he looked. Felt like it was not a rare scene in here. Heavy silence sat in room, air tensed between two men arguing.

“Fine.” Eventually barked out Jesse returning to the seat.

“I’m glad we came to agreement.” Reyes said with almost devilish smirk.

Reyes talked about how actually mission will be held, cutting all the fake news he said on general briefing. You four are the one doing everything. Rest held preparation, surveillance and backup plan if something goes wrong. Package was already there and you had to prevent Talon from receiving it. From mentioning Talon shivers went your back. Well, that’s not the people you was ready to disturb.

Tomorrow noon you had to get in, get to safe house and explore location. Evening, when rest of team arrives, do what you had to. With detailed discussed you was let off to rest. Last moment Reyes asked you to hold a bit longer, earning a look from McCree.

“Tomorrow I want to see you at breakfast on time. Then you show me how well you shoot.” Your new commander gave bunch of private orders to you. “Now you go sleep. It’s already close to midnight, tomorrow will be long day. Understood?”

“Yes.” Like there was an option to disagree.

“Yes, whom?”

“Yes, commander.”

“You’ll get used to it, I understand.” His voice softened.

With that you left. You was tired. You needed rest.

***

In several hours after reaching the bed you woke up. Same dream that been hunting you for as long as you remember yourself didn’t let you sleep.

In your dream you was sitting quiet under table, silently sobbing into shirt of your friend. He was holding you, petting your head. You was scared, but there’s nothing you could do to prevent what was happening. You heard your parents cry and beg, while another voices was roughly asking questions. It supposed to be a nice holiday, both families together. When soldiers broke into house, you was pushed under table told to be quiet. Jesse was next to you, eyes full of tears, but he nodded silently. The only thing you could see was military boots and sky-blue coats. Jesse was around 7 back then. You was even younger. Kids caught in the crossfire and forced to grow up with first bullet fired.

Your and Jesse parents was scientist, they worked and occasionally spent weekends together. It was looking like they worked in regular lab, you never could gather more information about their researches. When Overwatch was founded they joined it, but apparently it wasn’t wise decision. Since then you was chasing their ghosts, trying to blame it on someone. Picking on omnics, hoping to find missing threads there. Now you was in Overwatch and had hope to find some more information.

After such dreams you knew sleeping is impossible. You needed a walk. Jesse showed you a nice room with big window and sofa facing it. He said it’s opened any time, so you could go there whenever you needed to get out of your room.

When you reached room door was opened. Jesse was sitting on the sofa, glass of whiskey in one hand, cigarillo in another. He was looking outside to the night sky. You sat next to him, admiring the view.

“I also have nightmares.” He poured another glass of whiskey and passed it to you, still looking outside. “Everyone here do. Wars don’t pass without marking people.”

You sat in silence for a while, drinking.

“It’s the one about our parents. Remember when we was kids and then our lives just went upside down.” You talked after feeling calmed down by Jesse presence next to you.

“I do. A lot happened since, it almost don’t bother me anymore. I’ve seen way worse things. I did them.”

You put drink down, sitting down on Jesse lap facing him. You took off his hat and put fingers to his long brown hair, massaging scalp, running fingertips all over his head. Hair softly running between fingers. They spread intoxicating aroma of cigars, spice and wood. You wanted to bury your face in them. Small massage was always your way to calm Jesse down in such miserable nights. Jesse off his cigar and dropped head to your chest. You run down his neck, shoulders, massaging strong muscles. Stronger than you remembered. You sat in silence for a while before Jesse started whispering, almost mumbling to himself.

“Parents death, than orphanage where you left me thinking you’d better off by your own. I found my home in Deadlock, where you joined later just to leave me again. Every time I woke up to find you missing I died a bit. Eventually Gabe found me, giving me a new chance, and here you are again.”

Here it was, the talk you was trying to avoid.

“Jesse, you know, I had no choice.”

You wanted to find who and why killed your parents. This was the most important thing no matter the price. Jesse, on the other hand, wanted to find a new home to settle in, let go the past. You couldn’t stay and Jesse couldn’t go, so your paths had to split.

“You kept saying yourself lies about vengeance until you believed it. Did you ever confess to yourself why you actually had to run?”

“Jesse, it wasn’t like that. You can’t expect me to stick to your ass all the time.” Anger was rising inside of you.

“Sure... You know, you can talk about feelings. Not necessarily disappear for 10 years to avoid accepting yourself.”

You had nothing to say. He was right in every word, but you was too eager to accept it. You always was neglecting any kind of feelings, not to feel vulnerable, even when you was alone with yourself. You sat there in silence, his warm soft voice echoing in you. Hands running through brown hair. You did hurt Jesse, but it hurt you too. Not like you had a lot of choice. Otherwise your research wouldn’t progress at all.

“We’re together once again. Some things just happened, no need to worry about them.”

You tried to finish unpleasant conversation, placing a gentle kiss on the back of his head. Jesse put his head up, facing you. Even with the bad lighting you could see how much teenager you used to know grow up. How much he saw and how tired he already was from everything.

“We both know you won’t stay here for long. I manage to forget you, but you came around, again. If you will eventually leave, do it today. Don’t make me go through loosing you one more time. I’ll talk Gabe into not following you.”

He sounded extremely hurt, voice sore. You was moved back to the sofa.

“I’ll go try to get some rest. You also should.”

He picked up hat and left. You sat there for a while, finishing drink and thinking about what Jesse said. He had a point. You never talked about your feelings, learning how to keep yourself quiet and doing what was needed. Such honest and open talks always shocked you. Although you didn’t want to accept the reason, but it was there. To share your feelings you had to stop neglecting them first. Some of the things you couldn’t confess even to yourself, not mentioning someone else. You felt comfortable this way. It was safer like this. The way Jesse talked just now. Like every time you left hurt him worse than anything. And he did saw some horrible things: he was part of Blackwatch. You knew you would leave eventually for one reason or another. There was no point to lie to yourself about it. Even if it would hurt Jesse you couldn’t do it now. After years of desperate searching Overwatch archives was your last hope. You even risked your life sneaking to secret Overwatch mission, which got you here. Being here already cost too much and you couldn’t blow it off like this. Otherwise everything you did until now was useless. Your heart felt heavy as you came up with decision.

You sat a bit before returning back. Deep inside you hoped that McCree messed up with rooms again and now was peacefully sleeping there. You was wrong. Room was empty.

***

Next morning you was barely rested but ready on time. You wanted to talk to Jesse after yesterday, but in the same time you’d prefer not to. Luckily your new commander decided everything already and you was fully guided by him. Reyes insisted on choosing your breakfast, so it’ll give you enough energy to survive through rest of the day. He said that it’s general rule around to have proper food due to the intense trainings as ‘we’re Blackwatch, not some Overwatch’.

After rushed breakfast you hit the shooting range where discussed your weapon, issues coming with it. Reyes gave you couple of useful rushed tips. You didn’t perform the best at shooting, but it did satisfied Reyes and he insisted of you having one gun for each hand.

Reyes ordered you to pick some default Blackwatch attire. There was no suitable chest armour, it had to be prepared later, so you had to rely for protection to the simple flak jacket. Not much, but Reyes assured you won’t need more for this mission.

With passing everything Reyes prepared for you, there was around hour remaining till take off. He left you to do last minute preparations. You headed to your temporary room to shower and change as nothing else left to do. Part of the mission will be held in the daytime so you can’t just run around in Blackwatch attire.

In room you stumbled upon Jesse picking some of his belongings. It definitely came as a surprise to see him now, although it was his room.

“Don’t mind me, I was leaving” Jesse didn’t look happy to see you as he picked stuff in rush.

“Hi, Jesse. You don’t have to go. I was just going to take shower.”

Without responding he left the room. Looked like he planned to ignore you from now on.


	7. Mission

Flight didn’t take long. Most of it was occupied by going over mission details, covering some rules. You had small intercoms to communicate with each other. Dropship landed in one side of the city, unnoticed. You had to make it across the city to the hideout, on the way exploring and mapping out the mission area to find locations. Two groups was made: Jesse and Genji, as they always used to work together and you with Reyes, as you was a new recruit and he couldn’t leave you unattended.

With that, you started making your way through the city walking next to the commander. Your aim was to walk in the main part of the mission while other guys covered surroundings. It was almost city centre, now a street market. Reyes assured that in the evening this all would be empty. It was a big city square with small buildings around. You was showed the point of the interest as you tried to take mental notes of the surroundings. With life experience you learned how to navigate in any kind of environment, but you never faced with place flooded with that amount of people and noise. No matter how hard you tried, you failed to concentrate.

“Pretty crowded, huh?” Reyes picked you by elbow, dragging closer to himself so human stream won’t separate you.

You nodded in reply, from now on being led by the tight grip of your commander. On the distance you noticed two people talking to each other while holding one of the hands to the ear, scanning the surrounding area.

“Reyes, 3’oclock.”

He throw a fast look and tightened his grip on you. Something wasn’t right. Intercom buzzed with Genji voice.

“Several talon agents on west and south. Armoured.”

You couldn’t help but gaze at Reyes. His expression was still, as nothing happened. He couldn’t reply without dragging extra attention, although merchants wasn’t leaving you since you stepped in. Reyes led you to the exit from the market, sneaking to one of the dark paths between houses. Only there he left your arm and replied to Genji.

“Two in the market, surveying. Agents, head to the hide.”

“We need to cover one more area, we’ll be behind you commander.” Jesse cut in the conversation.

Reyes didn’t reply to them, but talked to you instead.

“We’re heading out of the point now. Stay close and alarmed.”

“Yes, commander.”

With this you head back to the remaining part of the market. It was way less crowded than the main part, but still scared to be separated now you was the one holding Reyes arm. It earned you a look.

“Don’t grip too tight, I’m not going anywhere.”

Just now you realized that you was almost digging your nails again in commander’s arm trying to fight sudden anxiety and find anchor in this people stream. Reyes picked your hand in his instead. His hands was huge, almost fully covering yours. It was warm and rough yet calming. You felt small, protected and cared, so you relaxed following Reyes to the hideout.

Hideout was a small underground place with one mattress on the floor and big medical kit in the corner. There was only one window close to the ceiling and it looked like it was only source of light.

“Agent Genji and agent McCree, we’re in the hideout safe.” Commander reported the situation.

“We moving there now. All safe.” McCree reported.

“Great” Reyes concluded only for you to hear. “Amy, you might want to get ready before this room will be filled with stinky guys. I’ll check outside if we got a tail.”

“Thank you, commander.”

“No problem, kid.”

Reyes gave you a smile and with that he left. You was wearing regular clothes not to be easily spotted in the crowd and now you had to change to something more comfortable and defensive.

When he returned followed by rest of the agents, you already was fully dressed and armoured.

“All safe. Shortly rest of the agents will arrive and we move.” Reyes gave out the plan and intercom came to life reporting agents arriving and moving to the positions. “How many talon agents did you see?” He asked addressing Genji and McCree.

“The ones we reported, plus couple of troopers further to the west.” Jesse reported.

“Troopers? Are you sure?” Reyes wasn’t ready for heavily armed people to appear.

“There’s some more to the south.” Genji added.

Reyes frowned his brows and passed this information to the rest of the agents.

“Get ready to move. Rest of the agents on the positions.” Reyes ordered.

You excused yourself to go outside as space was too small for you four to fit in. The exit was to the narrow valley. It was early evening. Day heat started calming down, air felt fresher. You wasn’t sure if it’s because of the time weather changed or reason is lack of market people around. Genji joined you in a short while. Technically he just removed clothes and now was fully cyborg without pretending to be ordinary. He didn’t say anything neither did you. The street sounds was calming, sunset slowly starting, it just felt so peaceful. It was your first mission where you had to look back on somebody but yourself. You was a bit nervous, but with such crew it should be alright.

“Don’t worry, Reyes won’t let anything happen to you” Genji broke the silence.

It made you jump a bit. All this time ninja was so silent that you almost forgot about his presence.

“I don’t rely on babysitters.” You finally replied, instantly cursing yourself for being rude in reply to a friendly gesture. It was first thing Genji said to you, trying to be comforting. You was constantly too scared someone getting to you that you’d prefer to be rude.

“Of course”

Silence returned between two of you. In short time Reyes and Jesse appeared wearing same armour as when you saw them first time.

“Agents, we moving out. Genji taking the central position, ground. Amy will survey from two-storey building across the street. I will monitor right wing, McCree takes left. And,” He added, looking to Jesse, “Don’t do anything stupid.”

With that you moved, separating from each other in darkness and taking positions.

A while passed before anything happened. You was sitting in the sun-warmed roof surrounded by cool night’s air. It definitely helped soothing anxiety. Also gun in your hand helped a lot with this matter.

“Troopers incoming, 6 total” McCree reported breaking stretched silence. “Heading to Genji. Shoot them?”

“No, McCree. Let Genji take care of it. No noise.” Reyes replies.

“On it.”

As only intercom passed Genji voice you saw green strike towards Jesse position. So that’s the thing saved your life back there, killing omnics and leading you alive to the Blackwatch. In short while Genji returned to his position.

“Targets eliminated, commander.”

“More coming from my side,” Reyes replied instead.

“Should I?”

“No” Reyes barked interrupting Genji. “Stay in the position. Let them reach to the point.”

It did sounded like a weird decision to you, but you didn’t question. Looks like the plan was going off the rail and Reyes was trying to catch up with it.

“More from my side. Heavily armoured.” McCree voice came.

You saw Talon troopers now appearing in your sights from both sides.

“They approaching from both sides.” You reported the situation.

“Stay low” Reyes ordered.

Your position was well hidden, so you had to keep monitoring situation. Genji stayed on the ground, sneaking closer to the building you was in. He was out of vision, but remembering location you assumed where he hid. As troopers got closer to the building you felt more anxious about the entire situation. Step sounded behind you and you turned to meet face to face with Talon trooper. He was aiming you, ready to shoot. Decision was fast as you pulled out gun and shot first. Soldier felt on the ground after several shots. Suddenly you heard a loud gunshot and felt building under you vibrating as one of the trooper’s shotguns burst leaving indent in the building.

“Genji” You heard your voice shaking as the place where cyborg supposed to hide became pile of sand surrounded by Talon. “Genji” you tried again.

“Agent, report the situation.” Reyes responded to your worried voice.

You couldn’t force yourself make a sound watching troopers losing interest and continue moving further. They didn’t notice you.

“More Talon from my side.” McCree reported.

Here was small window you could get down and help Genji. Now or never. You was the closest one, so there was no point hesitate and think twice before chance will pass.

“Looks like Genji being injured, right under my point. Helping him before new wave”

You reported as you already was half way down.

“Agent, stay on point.” Reyes barked expecting you to obey.

“Already down.”

You heard Reyes cursing under his breath but said nothing. As you reached down you saw big chunk of wall being ripped off and laying nearby. Dust was in the air cutting vision. You saw red glow inside and leaped there loosing vision outside the dust cloud. You couldn’t call for Genji to attend extra attention. You found cyborg crawling on the ground, unable to stand.

“My leg failed” he whispered showing one of his cybernetic legs not obeying.

You nodded in reply, holstering your gun and trying to ignore Reyes shouting at you in the intercom. There was no blood, so you assumed he wasn’t hurt. You tried to help Genji to stand, but instead you noticed how actually small he is. Cyborg was shorter than you and, to your surprise, lighter than you expected. Decision to carry him out bridal style came fast and it seemed to be most rational thing to do. Genji protested a bit, but had to deal with the fact. He wrapped hands around your neck, easing your task. Trooper’s steps was right behind the corner, couple more steps and they would catch you exposed. You leaped behind the corner of the building into alley, slowly moving deeper inside and behind. As only you could get vision to surroundings and be sure you’re safe you replied commander.

“Genji can’t walk, not injured.”

“Damn you, Amy.” Reyes barked to you. “Where are you?”

“Behind the same building.” You heard the troopers Jesse was talking about passing and you hold your breath, trying not to expose yourself.

“We getting attacked from air.” McCree cut your conversation and you heard Peacekeeper being used.

“McCree, retreat.” After short pause Reyes said.

“Commander?” Jesse replied in disbelief.

“Too dangerous. Follow the order.”

You saw Reyes sneaking towards you, holding his guns ready. He sat next to you and Genji, studying his leg.

“Mechanism failure.” Genji replied unasked question. “Three of you finish mission.”

“No, they brought too many soldiers. We can’t surface Blackwatch here. Aborting mission.” Reyes repeated last sentence for all agents to acknowledge.

McCree joined you followed by jingling spurs.

“I and Genji get to the other agents. Amy and McCree sneak to the hideout. No noises, no shooting, no attention. Surrounding flooded with Talon, we don’t have people to take them all down.” Reyes gave away the orders.

With this said you followed Jesse to the darker side of the city to make it safe across. Cowboy was ignoring you all this time and now it felt awkward. The good thing that in the city full of Talon troopers, awkwardness was the last thing bothering you. You sneaked behind Jesse who was leading the way, trying to avoid encounters with Talon. Occasionally you’d get too close to troopers, but you managed to hide before they notice. Looks like Reyes was right and entire city was full of Talon soldiers now. Jesse knew the way, so you had to just follow and make no noise. It made this part of the failed mission easy.

You walked out of the shadows to some street, attempting to cross it. It was wide and exposed, so you had to rush. As you was half way crossed, sound of soldiers approaching reached you. McCree gave you fast look and rushed to the closest gap between buildings, you followed. Torch lights was searching the area, getting closer to the spot you was hiding. You looked around just to find out that you locked in the dead end. There was nowhere to hide, you locked between two smooth building walls. There was nowhere to run and Talon was closer with every second. You noticed McCree stiffen and ready to grab Peacekeeper. As far as you could say, you didn’t make it far enough from main point to be able to get away with shooting. You couldn’t shoot, it would put the entire crew in danger. Steps was just several meters away as you grabbed McCree black poncho and yanked him towards yourself, forcing to extend hands and catch the wall behind you. He opened his mouth to say something, but you cut it with pressing your lips against his. One hand you reach to his hat removing distinguishing feature of cowboy, while other hand sneaking behind and grabbing his hair, not allowing to break this awkward kiss. That’s was the moment lights sneaked to your corner searching. You did the stupidest thing attempting to hide, hoping that Talon trained killing machines would be just embarrassed as anyone peeking on such private moment. Torch light just briefly passed as soldiers kept moving further. You couldn’t believe this actually worked.

As only danger passed, you released grip on Jesse hair and partied your lips. Instead Jesse just leaner forward and catch you into actual kiss, wrapping one of the arms around your waist. It was soft and passionate, tasting of cigar. Despite the urging desire to let yourself enjoy you was forced to break it.

“We have to go.”

You whispered to McCree as you lightly pushed him back. Jesse was visibly disappointed. He roughly pulled his hat from your hand and walked away without replying.

Rest of the way to the hideout passed in silence without meeting any new Talon troopers. As only you reached the point, dark figure separated from shadow and signed you to follow. Reyes led you couple of blocks lower, where small dropship was waiting. Sunrise was slowly starting, cooling the air. Until now you didn’t realized how long had passed.

Next to the door in the dropship was sitting beaten up man, hands tied behind, barely conscious. He was dressed as one of Talon soldiers. Probably little hostage treat Reyes got himself. As you walked to your seat you noticed Genji sitting on the floor in the plane tail. Now you was in safety, finally. Dropship took off securing safety feeling. Jesse sat in front of you, burrowed his face in hands. Nobody talked. In a while McCree looked in your eyes and shouted:

“What the fuck was it?”

“Saving your stupid ass.” You was pissed on Jesse to snap on you like this.

“Oh, that’s what you name it?”

“You wanted to shoot the Talon army” Now you was shouting too.

Jesse opened his mouth to shout something back but Reyes cut him.

“Shut up you two. Whatever Amy did you’re here in one piece and Talon not chasing our asses.”

“Gabe, she…” Jesse tried to explain.

“I don’t care. Mission failed but everyone save. Cut it.”

McCree gave you one pissed look stating that talk is not over before putting hat over eyebrows and leaning back to rest. Dropship had to do couple of extra circles, increasing the time you will be back. You gazed to Genji, noticing his stiffen position on the floor, one leg under himself, while injured one was stretched. He was shivering although air was pretty hot. You walked towards him, wrapping your jacket around his shoulders. Genji involuntarily wrapped himself in it.  
“Does it hurt?” You spoke quietly. Not like anyone was interested in your conversation, but still.

Genji gave you a long questioning look, hesitating his involvement into conversation. Eventually mechanically distorted voice replied.

“It’s all just metal with fake feelings.”

With this said you looked at his injured leg. Everything below the knee looked like total mess, foot flipped in unnatural direction, knee twisted.

“You must be in agony.” You concluded. “Can I help you? I can lift it, would it help?”

“Worse happened to me.”

Although he didn’t give straight reply you still decided to help. Genji watched you with his red eyes as you sat on the left side of him, helping to stretch both legs and sit a bit lower, almost laying. You gently picked his broken leg and put it from the knee down on your lap.

“Sorry, I don’t know how else I can help.”

“I… Thanks.” You could barely hear him exhale it.

Surprisingly he was warm. Not hot as humans are, but definitely warmer than you expected metal be. You heard him letting out small groans he couldn’t handle under his mask with every small shake dropship made. Genji definitely was badly hurt, but all this time didn’t acknowledge anyone in it. You put your hand on the floor close to cyborg, while gently holding his ankle with other. Warm fingers gently touched your wrist, sliding down to get a hold on hand. With next small jump in the air, he tightened his grip, squeezing your hand almost painfully. You was lucky that it was human hand and no metal was poking to make it painfully. He went fully silent, eyes shut, only tightening his grip on you every time his leg moved. Too much dignity to accept the need in help but too much pain to push away. You sat there, trying not to move as much as possible. Feeling of Jesse looking at you interrupted your thoughts. You caught his curious stare as he turned away, returning to his hat hideout. Reyes was hidden behind his hat and hood on top of it, sitting still and looking in front of himself.

When you arrived back it still was early morning, quarters was dead. Dropship met by Jack and some blond woman dressed in white lab coat next to him.

“Dr. Ziegler, thank you for coming. Genji needs small maintenance.”

Reyes spoke as you left dropship. He was carrying Genji on his hands, you and McCree was walking behind, exhausted. Woman walked towards you, looking alarmed.

“I was waiting since I got news. Reyes, help me bring Genji to the med bay.”

Reyes just nodded in reply, following woman and fully ignoring Morrison.

“Commander Reyes, don’t you want to bring me some news?” Jack asked impatiently.

“Report will be later.” Blackwatch commander cut tiredly not even stopping to look at him.

“Reyes, I need report now.”

“There’s no report now.” He turned rather irritated, looking at Jack angrily. “Report will be when I decide so. McCree, take care of our guest and find me in med bay. Amy follow me.”

With orders given Reyes turned to walk away.

“You can’t just ignore your commander like this Gabe.” Morrison started getting angry as Reyes just walked away without replying anything. You followed him, giving a teasing wink to Jack.

Women was Angela Ziegler, the Overwatch doctor McCree told you about. She looked at Genji leg in med bay, examining the damage.

“You’ll be fine in half an hour,” She smiled to him. “Is anyone else injured?”

“No,” Reyes was looking grim. “We’ll wait here. I need all agents together as fast as possible.”

“Sure, sir.” Angela responded and went with Genji to the other room.

You sat there, waiting. Reyes didn’t say anything, but you felt like something went really wrong and he wasn’t happy about it.

In a while McCree came in and sat next to you, taking off his hat.

“I took care of him sir. He’s ready and waiting for you.”

“I’ll deal with him later.” Reyes replied as Angela walked in followed by Genji.

“Give him a bit rest, commander.”

“You’re my saviour, Angela. Thank you.” Genji thanked woman before walking away.

“Thank you, Dr. Ziegler.” Reyes thanked doctor and then turned to you losing any kind of friendliness in his tone. “Three of you, follow me.”

“Can’t it wait till evening? We’re exhausted.” McCree complained and earned angry look from Blackwatch commander. Jesse throw his both hands in the air “Fine, don’t explode me with your look.”

First Overwatch agents started waking up and corridors slowly got crowded. Reyes was walking fast, ignoring anyone trying to greet him. Every person you passed was looking with the interest at you. Three Blackwatch agents in field clothes, rushing through Overwatch corridors in the early morning lead by their commander. There definitely was couple questions they could ask, but no one dared to.


	8. Debriefing

Reyes led you to the small room he used regular key to open. It had bare walls and only long table in the middle. There was several lamps on the table not connected to electricity. Looks like the entire room was disconnected from any source of power, being lighted by this lamps on batteries. You sat at the table, nervous as Reyes locked the door with key and stood in front three of you. McCree lighted cigar.

“Our mission was compromised. Talon expected us.” Reyes sounded angry, looking straight at you as he spoke. “Do you know anything about it?”

“What made you think..?” You choked on words, realising how entire situation wasn’t in your favour.

“There was troopers, air support and heavy assaults securing passing of small package. Does it sounds believable? Or was they waiting for someone to come in and interrupt it?” Reyes cut you, increasing his voice and not breaking sight.

“Gabe, be reasonable. She’s street person, not Talon operative.” McCree tried to defend you.

“I wasn’t talking to you, kid.” Reyes barked not looking away and making several steps forward like predator. “Rats are not welcome in Blackwatch. If you think you have my trust ‘cause you here, you’re so damn wrong. My decision to keep you alive can change any moment.”

He’s voice was dark and demanding. Reyes stood close to you, hovering over as mountain. It was too much to look and not to look into his eyes. He was there, tense, ready to attack any moment. You could swear his eyes was abnormally dark and black smoke was rising around him. Smoking Jesse was the one to blame for it, or at least you wanted to believe so.

“Commander, it’s not our first mission being compromised. You can’t flame new agent.” Distorted voice broke through the haze.

Reyes looked at Genji with surprise. He gave you one more raging look before walking back. He said nothing, sitting in the head of the table, dropping face to the hands. Nobody dared to move or say anything.

“I saw two heavy assaults from my position too.” McCree broke stretched silence.

“Fuck,” Reyes murmured before lifting his head and dragging beanie down. “Amy, you have to follow orders and don’t leap in front of the enemies without permission.” He sounded extremely tired.

“There was small gap between waves reported by McCree, I had to use it.” You tried explaining, trying to be nice with person who moments ago was suspecting you working for Talon.

“I give orders, you follow. Is it so hard? I can’t deal with two reckless kids in the field.”

You heard McCree exhaled annoyed from this comment.

“I saved Genji while it was safe and not too late.”

“Orders, agent, are given to be followed not questioned.” Reyes barked ending conversation with you. “McCree, can you deal with our guest. Need information on why they was aware of us. Genji, you get rest, have to follow doctor’s orders. Amy,” he took a pause, catching your eyes, “join McCree. Don’t make me regret it.”

He meant ‘don’t make me regret keeping you alive until now and still trusting you’, but it was meant only for you to understand.

“Commander, it’s a bad idea.” McCree carefully talked. “I’ve passed Deadlock, I know how interrogations works. She’s just an omnic fighter.” Both of you knew it was a cheap lie.

“I don’t care what she was, she’s part of Blackwatch now.” Reyes walked towards door ending this meeting.

As you approached the door, Reyes stopped you holding by shoulder.

“First talk out here with Jesse whatever happened on the mission, then go” Last order before he and Genji left.

McCree didn’t move from his seat neither said anything while you walked back. Door shut and you was left together in barely lighted room. You sat in front of him, divided by table. Both of you was too eager to talk first. You looked around the room, trying to see any hidden cameras. McCree caught your look, acknowledging silent question.

“This room not bugged. Everything happening here stays here.”

“I don’t need your protection from Reyes.”

“If you want to keep image of person who got here by accident yes, you do.” Your shock from realization clearly was shown in your expression, because McCree replied to it. “Of course I know. I talked to Gabe to get you here. Can make anyone but me believe if wasn’t your plan all along.”

“What did you tell him?” You was slowly processing Jesse confession.

McCree simply shrug:

“I saw how well you did with omnics there. Nothing of our past, but you can believe me Reyes knows. He always does.”

Heavy silence retuned.

“Why you still here? What was all this circus on the mission was about?” Jesse finally spoke. You sat there, staring and not believing him actually saying that. You tried to swallow anger rising inside before replying not to make it into big fight. Jesse didn’t let you do that, shouting.

“Tell me, damn it!” He slammed his hand on the table, standing. “How I can be sure if you’re not with Talon if you don’t tell me anything?”

“I don’t work for cheesy organizations.” You also stood trying to defend yourself, leaning across the table separating you. “You know why I’m here. You’re not an idiot as far as I’m aware.”

Jesse eyes widen, one eyebrow went up. He understood. He put down his cigar, slowly talking.

“You really hoping find information about parents here?” He let out a small laughter. “You have to grow up, didn’t Deadlock teach you anything?” Jesse walked around the table.

You felt anger coming to your throat, making it hard to breath. Anger devoured you, going fully out of control.

“The only thing they can teach is how to be a murderer!”

Jesse stopped, looking like he’s been hit into stomach.

“They gave us home when orphanage wanted to sell us for labor.” He split out, looking at you with rage.

“They never cared about any of us. You just acting like homeless dog trusting everyone to be nice, letting everyone inside as far as you can call them ‘family’.” You said it blinded by anger, purposely aiming to hurt and immediately regretting.

“(Y/n) thinks she’s the smartass who never let anyone inside, chocking on her feelings and prefer to run anytime someone gets under her skin. Yet every time ending with one person who knows it all too well” Jesse saying your name like this made you raging, but it was flushed by other observation. He was so close, speaking to your ear. His beard brushing against your cheek, warmth of his breath on your ear. It made your heart skip a beat, holding back breath. His voice was deeper and lower than usual. “And here I am again, digging under your skin and making you urge to disappear.”

He leaned back, meeting your eyes. You was angry, you had to defend yourself, bark something back but your brain denied functioning.

“You don’t know me, Jesse.” You finally forced yourself to spit back.

This just earned you a self-confident chuckle from Jesse. You wanted to say something else, but it didn’t matter anymore. Warm touch of lips on top of yours made any further words unnecessary. The conversation wasn’t over, but you felt anger inside calming down. Your brain gave out to this kiss, shutting down all thoughts. Next followed your body, replying to it, relaxing your arm that jerked to pick gun and freeze halfway. Heart stopped beating, forcing you press closer to the man in front of you, feel warmth of his body. He wasn’t touching you, making you the one to show urge. That all Jesse looked for.

He leaned back, breaking kiss and grinning.

“Oh, I do”

You stood there for a moment trying to catch your breath and make brain work again. Jesse walked towards the door, opening it.

“Let’s go, honeybee. We got work to do.”

***

You was outside of the interrogation room, the one you was in just couple of days ago.

“It’ll be worse than Deadlock. If you come in you can’t leave until the end, but you can leave now.”

McCree was concerned, trying to protect you from actual things. The real interrogation that had to happen to you in the first day. He was right, in Deadlock interrogations was close to eliminating rather than getting information. You didn’t have to force yourself to belong there, but Blackwatch was something you had to hold onto. Last thing you wanted is to disappoint Reyes, make him doubt you.

“I’m coming.” You tried to sound confident although you understood that things inside would be way beyond your expectations.

Jesse let out a disappointed exhale, lowering his hat. He checked on Peacekeeper and opened door. You followed him inside.

Room was as you remembered it. Table light instead of facing ceiling was facing man’s face. Your appearance made him instinctively look up and now he was blinking fast, eyes tearing. It was a regular middle-aged man with messed beard and black hair that started getting silver in some parts. There was no weapons nor armor with him. Hands cuffed in front, he sat in the same uncomfortable position as you was before. Jesse turned to you, pointing to the corner behind himself. You stood there, just watching scene unroll in front of you.

McCree snapped out a small recorder from pocket, activating it and placing in vision of man. He placed hand on Peacekeeper, dragging person’s attention to it.

“I have several questions and I need you to reply them.” Jesse started talking, placing both hands on table and leaning above man. “Understood?”

“I… Yes.” Man said, trembling.

“Your full name.” Jesse kept his voice stiff.

“Sam… Eh, Sam Smith.”

“American?”

“Y-yes sir.” Man was visibly shaking.

“Who are you working for?” Jesse kept asking questions without looking on man condition.

“I-I don’t know.” He choked on it and added. “Talon.”

“I need names.”

“I don’t know. We’re soldiers, they don’t tell us. I needed money, after omnic crisis it’s a problem. I picked any work suggested. I have family to feed, you have to understand.” Man mumbled.

“Name of your boss.” Jesse repeated question ignoring sensitive story.

“I really don’t know.” You could swear man was crying.

“Who was involved in today’s mission?” Jesse changed question.

“I-I don’t know. We just had to clear surroundings. Sir, I don’t know anything, please. I’m regular soldier following orders.”

Sam was mumbling again, trying to pity Jesse. You couldn’t believe, but it looked like it worked as Jesse posture got a bit relaxed. Man noticed this change too. You looked at man’s hands, not struggling on tight cuffs anymore, but letting them be just on the place. Before you could say anything to warn Jesse, man stood up ducking his head into Jesse jaw. While he was trying to catch balance back, man leaped to you, withdrawing small knife from sleeve. You tried to dodge, but was too slow as he cut your side and next moment was behind you, holding knife to the throat. Jesse already aimed Peacekeeper, but it was second too late. Both of you was too tired, reactions slowed. You tried to reach your gun as knife pressed tightly to throat and man whispered in your ear.

“Shh there. You don’t want to make cowboy clean your blood from everywhere, right?”

He was holding you with right hand, slowly reaching to the gun on your left. He took it, pointing to Jesse.

“Looks like we both have guns now, cowboy. But I also have your girlfriend.”

Jesse didn’t say anything, trying to analyze situation and find possible way out. He couldn’t shoot, couldn’t fight without risking you getting hurt or killed. You was scared, but didn’t panic. There was worse situations for two of you.

“What do you want?” Eventually Jesse asked.

“Now I have questions and you have to answer.”

Jesse nodded in reply.

“What’s this organization?”

“Didn’t your boss tell you? We’re Blackwatch. Hidden organization under Overwatch. The part of Overwatch that actually going some work.” Jesse gave away information confident that man not leaving this room.

As Jesse gave out more details hand holding knife relaxed a bit. You used this chance to punch man in the stomach with your elbow, catching hand holding knife and bringing it further from your throat. Gunshot echoed in small room as you free yourself from grip. It wasn’t Peacekeeper sound. You hit man’s left hand with your other elbow pinning it to the wall behind. Gun dropped on the floor. You pushed it with your leg to the further corner and jumped away. Before you could realize situation second gunshot fired, this time sound was familiar. Man’s right hand lifelessly hanged from elbow, dropping knife on the floor. Man let out scream of pain, catching his elbow with alive hand. You looked at Jesse, remembering shot from before. Looked like he wasn’t injured.

“Listen up. I have five bullets remaining. Don’t make through them fast.” Jesse kept aim on the man.

You also picked your gun from the floor, now holding it in the hands. Before man could reply anything on the statement, door opened. Commander entered the room, understanding the situation. He already changed his from his field gear, wet curls framing dark face.

“Give me your gun.” Reyes reached hand to Jesse, while keeping look at the man.

Man looked like a wild animal, caught in the cage and looking for the way to run. Jesse passed Peacekeeper to Reyes.

“I’ll pick it up from here.”

“Yes, sir.” Jesse replied and led you out by your hand.

As you left you heard one more gunshot and loud shouting coming from the room. Jesse didn’t let your hand go until you reached to his room. You was too tired to argue and just followed. It was somewhere near noon now and corridors was full of people. Nobody gazed at you in this part of the building. It belonged to Blackwatch and two agents in field armor wasn’t anything new.

***

When you entered Jesse room, he finally let your hand go. He locked the door and sat you to the bed. You tried to argue that your clothes are dirty, but he looked at you as on the stupid child. You felt too tired, too weak to do anything and you just watched Jesse. He took off his gloves, then gently unlocked your flak jacket, removing it. He tugged his fingers under your shirt, rolling it up. After looking at your stomach he asked you to rise arms and fully removed shirt. You stayed only in your sports bra, the one you always wore, and pants. If you wouldn’t feel so weak you’d argue, but now you didn’t really care. Jesse went to washroom and came back with wet towel and med kit in iron box. Why he needed it?

“Your side” Jesse replied on your silent question.

You looked down to see a long cut across your side, leaking blood down to be absorbed by pants and belt. Jesse sat on floor in front of you, gently touching your injury with warm wet towel. The feeling made you jump and he placed his hand on another side calming you down. He cleaned and disinfected it, placed a simple bandage. All this time he was keeping on of his hands on uninjured side of stomach, lightly brushing it with fingertips, easing burn of antiseptic. He repeated procedure with small cut on the throat. His actions made you feel relaxed, being safe and taken care of, the only thing you could wish now for. Tiredness was nicely spreader around the body.

“How’re you doing?” Jesse broke silence.

“Tired and weak.”

“You have to eat something before sleeping.”

“I’m too tired.”

Jesse stood and picked one of his big t-shirts, helping you wear it.

“Just a small trip there and back. You sit, I pick you food. Deal?”

He gave you hand to help stand up. You thought it unnecessary until dizziness hit you. Jesse helped you reach kitchen. There was almost no people. You sat on the table closest to kitchen by itself, watching Jesse dig though the fridge. He found nothing satisfying inside except eggs. You watched cowboy in his field gear walk around kitchen cooking something. That was ridiculous couple of days and you was lost deep in thoughts. Mug placed in front of you dragged you back to reality.

“I’ll finish food soon, drink for now.” Jesse said and returned back to kitchen.

It was sweet black tea. Body was grateful to get hot liquid inside. Tiredness stopped being so unbearable, dizziness reduced as you drunk it. You was truly grateful for it. Jesse was in the kitchen cooking something that looked like eggs with bacon. You wanted to thank Jesse, but Reyes interrupted. Soldier walked in, throwing staff on the table in front of you and walking to the sink next to Jesse. You focused on the items Reyes placed on table. It was Peacekeeper, recorder Jesse used earlier and man’s knife. Knife was fully covered in blood, making puddle underneath itself. Blood also was smudged across recorder and gun grip. You tried to stop your brain from imagining the scene that happened as only you left.

“Kid, mind cooking for me too?” Reyes voice broke through your thoughts.

Commander was standing behind Jesse, watching his actions. Cowboy served two plates and put one in front of you passing another plate to Reyes.

“I’ll make for myself now.”

Gabriel sat next to you, eating. Jesse joined you in a while with new plate. You forced yourself to eat, fighting the image items on the table sat to your imagination.

“If you’ll keep making her dirty I won’t let you close anymore.”

Jesse looked on Peacekeeper.

“It’s just a gun, Jesse. Stop pretending it’s carrying your child.”

“You don’t know that.” Jesse made himself sound offended.

“I have one more task for you before you can be set free.”

“Can’t it wait? We’re not super soldiers and we’re dying.”

“I want you to clean interrogation room, Jesse. You can do it tomorrow if you will.”

Jesse wrinkled up his nose in disgust.

“Not after your sessions. It’s unbearable.”

“I need report on interrogation and cleaned room. You can do report and Amy clean or other way, but it must be done today.”

Reyes was forcefully dragging you to participate in this interrogation. Like he wanted you to see what Blackwatch really about, trying to scare you off. Did it have anything to do with talk you had with Jesse the other day about leaving?

“Gabe, you killing your soldiers for paperwork.” Jesse concluded. “I’ll do cleaning, Amy looks too tired for it.”

“Good. Amy coming with me after food.”

Reyes looked at you. You realized that all this time you didn’t participate in conversation, just listening. Like it had nothing to do with you. Person entered the room interrupting you. It was tall red headed female in lab coat with short haircut. Woman approached table confidently, without acknowledgment presence of anyone but Reyes. She didn’t even look at you. You met before on the mission briefing, but never bothered to meet each other.

“Gabriel, here’s mission data I need you to study.” She put folder on the table. “And more performance data.”

She picked folded paper from pocket and passed it to Reyes. He immediately hid it in his pocket.

“Thank you, Moira.” Reyes replied. “By the way, it’s Amy, our new hacker/soldier recruit. I’ll send her to work with you tomorrow.”

Moira briefly looked at you, returning to Reyes.

“As you believe is better, commander.” She looked unamused. “I won’t bother you with my presence anymore, otherwise cowboy will explode.”

McCree was angry and he wasn’t hiding it. Although he didn’t say anything to Moira, allowing her to leave you.


	9. Chapter 9

It was way past the time you needed rest. You had no idea where energy was coming from, but you had one last task. You sat on sofa in Reye’s office with laptop on your lap. Commander was sitting on his table, looking though endless amounts of papers on desk. With headphones you listened to the recording from earlier investigation. You had to narrow it down for report in question-answer format, skipping everything else.

On recording door behind you and Jesse shut. Spurs clinging disappeared replaced by heavy step.

“You tried to hurt my agents” Reyes barked, followed by sound of something heavy falling to the ground.

Man whined. Dull pinch sound followed, making man loose his breath.

“Cowboy was a better choice than me, you made a mistake old man.”

Reyes voice was deeper and darker than usual.

“I need to know everything you know about Talon. Are we clear here?”

“I know nothing, I’m just a soldier.” Man was mumbling. “I follow orders, not organizing missions.”

Sound of metal clinging, like picking up knife. Man let out another scream.

“Every time you lie one of your nails goes. I just slid knife under it, real pain will be when I flick it.” Man shouted.

“Fucking Overwatch.”

“We’re not Overwatch.” Reyes voice got thicker, there was something grim about it. He barely sounded like human anymore, you imagined black smoke rising from his body. “We get what we want. Whom you was protecting?”

“Why should I tell you? You’ll kill me anyways.” His words went to scream.

“Death will be a mercy when I’m done.” Man let out a squeaked sound. “Reply.”

“Fuck, I don’t know.” Another sound full of agony.

Listening to recording made you have vibrant image of things happening. Man with shot arm and three missing nails laying on the floor, with dark smoking figure hovering over, pushing out answers. That was nothing what you could even imagine, but it was expected. Reyes was totally different, cruel and scary on this recording. It made you shiver understanding the beast you was trying to poke.

Something heavy slammed right in front of recorder, making another whine, this time way closer.

“You can’t fight super soldier.” Reyes voice was really close to recorder now. Felt like they moved to the table. “Who was there from Talon?”

“Fuck you.” Man barked immediately followed by long scream of pain.

Something wet was thrown on the table next to recorder.

“You’re psychopath!” Man shouted.

“Just skinning you alive while you covering people who don’t care about you.”

Scene unroll in front of you. Man, slammed down on the table, Reyes standing behind him surrounded with darkness and piece of man’s flesh in front of his eyes. The picture made you feel a bit sick. Which kind of madman was your commander?

Gentle touch on the shoulder dragged you away from scene and scared you. Angry psychopath from recording was sitting next to you on sofa, looking like ordinary person. You paused recording and took down headphones.

“Sorry, didn’t want to scare you. Are you fine?” He looked concerned.

His voice nothing like recording you was listening. You had to remind yourself that’s it’s the same person. You could only hope that your eyes won’t show fear you held towards this man now.

“Yeah, just tired.” You tried your best to sound casual, like you wasn’t aware that man in front of you just skinned person alive.

“Sorry, but I really need help. Can’t let this mission leave four of us. I brought you coffee, not sure which one you like.”

He passed you big mug with black drink inside. You was so deep into recording, picturing scene in front of yourself that you didn’t even notice Reyes leaving.

“Thanks”

“Look, kid,” He pinched bridge of the nose, furrowing brows. “I’m not bad man, it’s just bad times and I do what need to be done.”

You took a sip of your drink. It was black coffee with sugar.

“I know.” You tried to sound like it was casualty. “I like plain black coffee, no sugar.”

Reyes surprised with topic change, but also looked glad.

“Jesse’s favorite too. He says it was the least gross thing to drink in Route 66.”

Old memory made you smile.

“Yeah, it was.” You immediately realized what you just said. Panic hit you. “Gabe, I wasn’t…”

He just waved his hand in the air seeing your scared look. You felt like wild animal being caught in the corner.

“You’re just tired.”

With this he returned back to his desk. You was grateful for his understanding. Someone with as many secrets as Reyes definitely had respect over one’s privacy.

“Reyes?” You called.

“Hmm?”

“What’s your favorite coffee?”

Question made him leave papers and look at you with surprise.

“The one you drinking now. Black and sweet.

Before you could reply anything McCree entered office. He changed from his field gear to home clothes and looked exhausted. Jesse dropped himself on the sofa next to you.

“Gabe, next time think about people cleaning after.”

“He wasn’t very… talkative.” Reyes replied. “Amy now going through recording.”

“He didn’t reply a single question until now.” You confirmed.

Jesse took a drink from your hand, taking a sip and returning back.

“Sugar…” He murmured unsatisfied. “Gabe, we’ve been up for more than 36 hours. You can’t keep us going by sweet coffee.”

“Kid, I’m in the same position. Staff has to be done.”

“We’re not super soldiers, you know.” Jesse yawned.

“You can go rest, but Amy needs to finish first.”

“Avoiding sleep is not the best way to heal.” Jesse insisted.

Reyes left papers and now was looking at you.

“Heal?”

“I… yes, the hostage, he cut me a bit. It’s just a scratch.” You had to explain.

He walked to you and stood right in front, demanding. Pain from cut was gone long ago, you already forgot about it.

“It’s just a small scratch, nothing much. Jesse helped to take care of it.”

“I need to see it.” Reyes was waiting.

With heavy exhale you set laptop aside, stood and rolled up shirt exposing bandage. Reyes sat to get closer look.

“Does it hurt?”

He brushed rough thumb on skin around, gently pressing in some areas.

“No, I already forgot it.”

Reyes met your eyes and concluded:

“Then you have to finish work.”

“Jesse the one interrupting.”

“Dear, I was just trying to save you from labor. This man would give up anything for work, even his loved one.”

That Jesse comment made Reyes look at him with anger, fully turning and taking a pause before saying.

“Watch your mouth, kid.”

“It’s ok, he also exchanged you for work.”

Gabriel was raging within seconds. Looked like his only desire now was to shut little bastard up, even if it meant killing him right here. Instead he shut his eyes, hissing.

“Your tongue will get you killed one day, McCree. I hope it’ll be me.”

Jesse didn’t say anything anymore and Reyes returned back to his table. You sat back to sofa, picking laptop and continuing with ‘interview’.

“Gabe,” You heard Jesse say quietly, “I didn’t think it still hurts. I’m sorry.”

McCree looked at him, waiting for reply, or look, or any reaction, but Reyes didn’t acknowledge that he heard it.

“Genji sleeping, would hate to wake him up.” Jesse said, stretching himself over sofa.

“Amy will get room tomorrow.” Reyes commented without looking.

You returned back to recording. It was getting only more and more cruel. Man was skinned alive, tortured, cut open. All was narrated by grim inhuman voice that made you tremble. Man didn’t talk, choking from pain. He lost several fingers, but still most common answer was ‘fuck you’. Reyes lost his patience. Man let out truly animal sound.

“Now you’ll bleed till death unless you prefer different option. It could take days”

Man was shouting until voice got dry, than he was just sobbing. In a while he started quietly talking accompanied by dripping sound. Man said everything he knew. People, leaders, names, package. Replies to all questions in one long monologue you typed down.

“Please, I don’t know anything anymore. Just put me out from this misery.” Man was begging.

“With pleasure.” Reyes growled followed by Peacekeeper shot.

Everything silenced, only heavy footsteps remained.

You finished report with that. Only imagining what Jesse had to clean make you sick. This was a mess, and you was part of it now.

Report was passed to Reyes. Jesse slept on sofa. You was exhausted, barely able to think.

“Thanks, Amy. Sorry that I made you go through this.”

“Can’t scare me off with little torture scene.”

You felt like Reyes was trying to attack you. Probably just effect of recording. He let out a small chuckle, saying:

“I wish I’d know why you here.”

You leaned to his ear, whispering, so Jesse can’t hear if he’s awake.

“To steal all your data and farewell. Maybe kill all of you if I find something unpleasant.”

You leaned back, giving Reyes a big smile. You had to regret saying that, but your tired brain thought it’d be funny to say truth.

“Kid,” Reyes smiled, “go rest. Your brain begging for sleep and generating weird ideas.”

If only he knew it was truth, what he’d do?

“Goodnight, Gabe.”

You left his office and head to Jesse room. There was no energy remaining to reach to shower, so you just strip yourself and reach bed. As only exhausted body reached soft surface it immediately sent you to darkness.


	10. Chapter 10

You woke up next day to sore body. Past couple of days was crazy and you really needed that rest. It was past lunch time. You was starving, but forced yourself to shower first.

Kitchen was empty, only Jesse sat there. Looked like he also just woke up. You greeted him and went to pick food, then returned back with your breakfast, joining Jesse. You ate in silence, neither of you willing to break it. Jesse finished food fast, obviously rushing to leave. He cleaned plate and threw before leaving.

“Gabe asked you to see him.”

You nodded, asking instead.

“You’ll keep avoiding me now?”

Jesse was in doors and replied without turning.

“Any reason to do otherwise?”

With that he left. After breakfast you made your way to the commander’s office. After a reply on knock you entered. Reyes sat in the same place, surrounded by papers mixed with mugs. He looked exhausted.

“Hey, Amy. How you feeling?”

Reyes greeted without looking away from papers. You came closer and sat on the corner of the table.

“Did you sleep?”

Reyes leaned back on chair, rubbing his eyes.

“What time it is?”

“Past noon. You need rest.”

“I’m fine.” Commander looked at you, tiredly waving hand around. “Here’s card for your new room. It’s next to Genji’s. See Dr. O’Deorain about access to computer you asked for.”

“It’s fast. Did McCree complained that much about me?” You was glad to finally have your own space.

Gabe ignored your attempt to lighten up conversation, remembering something important.

“Today evening I need you to join trainings. Jesse will guide you. That’s it, agent.”

He returned to papers, showing that conversation is over. You hid card in pocket, picking some mugs from Reyes table. All of them was empty and stained with coffee. Gabriel rose his brow, looking at you, but said nothing.

With that you returned to the kitchen, washing dirty mugs. You made black coffee, adding some sugar to match the one commander brought you yesterday. Assuming he didn’t leave office, you also made couple of fast sandwiches.

Reyes was surprised but grateful when you brought him food. You left fast after he thanked not willing to interrupt.

You moved stuff to your new place. It was similar to McCree room. Looked like they all was the same. There was no much staff to arrange, so you decided it’d be better way to spend your time going to Moira. You finally got possibility to dig into the omnic chips, it would be stupid to postpone it even further.

As only you left room you bumped into McCree. He was grumpy.

“Gabe said you going to training today.”

“I wanted to see Moira first.”

Jesse wrinkled his nose in mentioning Blackwatch scientist.

“You see her later. First” he passed bag he held to you. “Change, I’ll wait you here.”

Inside the bag was some sport clothes: black leggings and black stretchy shirt. It was sitting tightly. There was some comfortable sneakers. You couldn’t be more prepared for whatever training was. With that Jesse led you to the gym. It was empty and Jesse left you there for a while, so he can change by himself out of his cowboy attire.

You sat on the bench, waiting. Gym was big, with some sports equipment around. Floor was covered with soft material, to prevent injuring from falling.

“Hey there.”

Voice drag you from thoughts. Tall ginger head stood in front, looking at you from top. He had the most disgusting smirk, studying you. You didn’t bother to reply, so he continued after a pause.

“You’re new agent, right? Saw you around with that cowboy.” He sat next to you, putting arm on your shoulder. “He’s fast with girls, or you’re that easy to get?”

“Stay back.” You was staring at his skinny arm, showing that you’re not excited about this kind of attitude.

“Baby, I’m better fuck than him.” He leaned closer, whispering to your ear.

“Fuck off.” You took arm off your shoulder, standing up. You was trying so hard to keep anger under control, but he kept pushing.

“I bet you’re much polite with one’s cock in your mouth.”

You snapped, turning and throwing punch in his face.

“Woah,” blood licked from his nose, but he didn’t seem to mind. “No wonder McCree so urging with you. He knows where to find fine bitch.”

Anger washed over. You jumped on man, slamming your fists in his face, blood smearing around. He tried covering his face with hands, but it wasn’t much help. Hand reached to your elbow, lifting you from mess you’ve made on man’s face.

“I left you for a minute.” Cowboy voice snapped you back to reality from rage. “Tyler, what the hell you did again?”

“Don’t be greedy, McCree. Share your bitches.”

You leaped back to man, breaking from Jesse grip and keep punching man’s face until he bubbled with blood. And then you punched more. McCree freeze for a moment, trying to realize what made you raging so badly and what to do to stop you.

“What’s happening here, agents?”

Commanding voice interrupted monotonous punching. You stopped, slowly standing back. Reyes came closer, observing the scene.

“He was talking shit.” You tried to explain yourself still angry.

“And you thought punching him is solution?” Reyes was pissed.

“Gabe, you never thought of her moaning over your dick? Just let cowboy have all the fun?” Tyler didn’t want to back up.

You wanted return to smashing his face, but Reyes caught your wrist before you could do anything.

“Cut the crap, agent. You have to work together, not try to murder.”

“McCree already started working with her.” Tyler winked, rising himself to sit.

You tried to break the grip, but Reyes held you tight.

“Stop it, or I’ll let her go.”

“Fine, keep this bitch to yourself.” Tyler wasn’t to calm down.

Reyes dragged you outside, leaving deadly grip only when you was in corridor.

“What the hell, Amy? You can’t just punch agent like that.”

“He talked shit.” You barked back.

“You don’t beat up people you work with. You’re not by yourself anymore, you working in a team.” Reyes talked steadily, without rising voice, although he was visibly on the edge. “Genji!” Cyborg was approaching you in the corridor. “Train with Amy today.”

Cyborg eyes slipped to your hands covered in man’s blood. He nodded in reply.

“Thank you, Genji. I’ll check on you in the end of training.”

With this Reyes left. You retuned back to gym, following cyborg. There was more Blackwatch agents inside, split by couples, sparring with each other. You found spot in the far corner. Genji fast explained the rules and you started. All the rules could be wrapped into ‘don’t actually hurt partner’ and ‘touch floor with body – lost’. It took only a few moments to realize that ‘hurt’ in here equalled ‘murder’.

Cyborg looked small and fragile, yet you found yourself on the floor every single time. Whatever you tried to do it wasn’t long before Genji put you down. You never was a good fighter, preferring guns over fists. Although in the times when gun wasn’t an option you was pretty decent. At least you liked to think so.

“You fight like it’s your last time. Too predictable.” Genji said while you was standing back after being knocked down one more time.

“Isn’t every fight your last?” You was catching up breath.

“Unless you decide it to be.”

“Can we use sticks?” You notice pile of them in the corner, hoping to get at least some advantage over cyborg.  
“Sword is my weapon, it won’t be in your advantage.” Cyborg let out small laughter, the first real expression you heard from him.

You still preferred to try. Within several second you was back on the ground with stick to neck. If it would be a real weapon, you’d be dead. Round after round you hit soft floor, getting angrier and angrier. One of the rounds you almost knocked down Genji, but he abandoned the stick and nocked you down bare hand, pinning you to the mat. You lay there, exhausted and defeated. Reyes came to vision, looking down at you.

“Pairing you with ninja was a bit overkill. Want to try versus someone else?” He helped you to stand up.

“I can defeat him.” You spilt out.

“Even I can’t most of the time. Come, try me.”

With this Genji sat to watch and you was left with commander. This fight was longer than with Genji, although pretty fast you was pinned to the mat face down, right hand twisted to back. You felt sharp knee between your shoulder blades.

“Come on, agent. I know you can do better.”

Reyes wouldn’t let you go easily. You tried lifting yourself up just to get tighter pushed down. Slowly finding where he’d be off-balance you pushed yourself up, flipping the position and almost breaking your arm, if Reyes wouldn’t let it go on time. That made your position only worse as commander reacted fast and now was sitting on you as you was laying on your back.

“You almost broke your arm there.” He said, watching you helplessly struggle.

You replied nothing, desperately trying to do something about your position not accepting being defeated. Eventually you managed to slam Reyes neck with your elbow, helping with other hand to make hit stronger, catching him off-balance and flipping position, sitting on top like he was seconds ago.

“Not bad except I’ve already killed you twice.” Reyes said, standing up after you. “You fight like Jesse when he came first time. Aggressive but predictable. Street fighting.”

“Yet I’m still alive.” You smiled.

“You never faced enemies you’ll face in Blackwatch. Surviving is not enough here. You can’t win fight by being stronger, so you have to be smarter. Enemy won’t let your hand go in order not to dislocate your arm.”

“Soldiers fighting is not suitable for outside world. You can’t just flex muscles or be flexible ninja in there.”

Reyes chuckled on your stubbornness.

“How about someone who fight same as you, since you insist?” Commander called McCree from across the room.

Reyes asked you two to fight. You never fought against each other before, it was enough fighting with everyone who picked on either of you. It was same through the orphanage, it was same in Deadlock. No matter how big or how many people was picking on McCree you’d jump on them fists forward, just like you did earlier with Tyler. McCree would do same, you never doubted it. It was weird to stand in front of each other, waiting who’d throw first punch. After awkward pause Jesse started. You easily dodge every hit he threw, trying to fight back. Jesse stepped forward, trying to grab you and throw down. Instead, you ducked his attempt, catching up and knocking him down. You pinned him to the mat to his back, sitting on top. You was proud of yourself, catching up your breath and looking down to Jesse. Cowboy was shocked with situation, his expression froze, looking straight at you. For a second you caught his eyes, uncontrollably holding breath back.

“Impressive.” Reyes dragged you out of sudden haze. “You really know thing or two.”

You stood up, giving a hand of help to cowboy. He looked confused for a second, but accepted help. You smiled, ready to say something, but you was interrupted with woman rushing to McCree and loudly shouting his name. Short haired girl jumped to give Jesse hug and live kiss on his cheek. She was barely couple years younger than you. Cowboy shot her widest smile.

“Fareeha, glad to see you.”

Without breaking hug she replied.

“Good to see you well too, cowboy.”

You felt odd and walked away from them trying to become invisible.

“You still remember us” Reyes said, laughing.

“Of course, old man” She had brightest smile and sweetest laugh.

You sat on bench on the other side of gym, catching breath. Men looked really happy to see her, having a sweet chat. You couldn’t hear talk from here, but you could see how obviously happy Jesse was. He almost glowed from excitement and amount of attention she had towards him. You tried your best not to acknowledge unpleasant knot in stomach and something heavy in chest, making it harder to breathe.

“I can show you Moira’s office. Commander said you’ll work there.”

Genji stood next to you, looking on your distress state.

“Yeah,” you remembered where you was, “That’d be nice.”

With that you followed Genji out, leaving scene that made you feel bad behind. You was grateful for cyborg for helping you out of there.

“Aw, cowboy have someone sweeter than new agent, isn’t it?” Tyler walked behind, only one noticed you leave. “Told you I’m better choice.”

You stopped and turned to make sure that it’s him again. He stood there, shamelessly watching at you with dirty smirk. You rushed towards him, pinning Tyler with elbow by the throat to the wall. This man knew how to piss you off and you wasn’t to stand there and listen his crap.

“What do you want from me?” You barked in his face, pressing stronger.

“Oh, so you prefer harder.” He laughed, understanding his position. “No worries, baby, I’ll make it up to you.”

You hit Tyler in face, seemed before in gym wasn’t enough. He didn’t seem to understand when to shut up. Tyler didn’t even try to protect himself.

“I promise I’ll fuck you that eagerness out of you. Better than this shitty cowboy can do.” He spilt out, and it was his last mistake.

You start throwing punches, full of pure rage, not thinking about consequences. More and more to bit this smirk away from his face. It didn’t look enough, so you kept going until warm hand reached to your shoulder, returning you to reality.

“He’s not worth it.” Mechanical voice calmed you down.

You release your elbow, letting beaten up man helplessly fall to the floor. Tyler face looked like mess now, later it definitely will be total mess. He sat there, holding neck and trying to catch breath. Rage still boiled inside of you, but man looked like he learned lesson.

“He had enough.” Cyborg held your hand, leading you away by corridor accomplished by happy chatting and laughing sounds coming from behind the door as well as beaten up man hard breathing. You walked in silence, following Genji lead.

“I never thanked you for… back there.” Cyborg spoke quietly. You shrug shoulders.

“It’s nothing.”

“Why? You didn’t have to.”

“I could help, so I did. I’m not a monster neither you are.”

Genji stopped next to some door, looking at you without much understanding. Instead of saying anything much he dryly informed you that it’s Moira’s lab and left.

***

Moira science lab was big, brightly lighted room with weird chemicals and machines spread around tables. Along walls was several cages with something that could be rabbits, or rats in not so distant past. You had no desire to pay attention to poor creature’s appearance longer than you already did. Moira was concentrated on something and didn’t bother to acknowledge your arrival. When you tried to speak up, she waved towards door in the corner of her lab, simply saying ‘your office’.

It was a small room with only table and computer in it. That fulfilled your needs. You sat on chair, observing empty walls. Wall in front had small window to the lab, covered with jalousie. From this position you could see what was happening in most of the lab, while you’d be hidden behind screen. You couldn’t ask for more. Machine was the best you ever had pleasure to work with. First you tried limits of your access. It was close to none, limited to profiles of commanders and general posts that was available in free access outside the base. Looks like you had to get more trust to expand access. You decided to read what you could, understand a bit more about people who was given orders now.

In a while of reading and digging how far access would let you, Reyes entered lab. Moira switch her attention from whatever she was doing. You couldn’t hear the conversation, but you could see how Moira took some blood from Reyes vein. They chat a bit more and after Reyes left she proceed with manipulations with gathered blood. After witnessing this scene you returned back to screen.

It was late evening when you finished with all information you had access to. Moira left a short while ago, leaving lab in darkness. It was time to call the day off and come back tomorrow to see what good you can get from omnic chips.


	11. Chapter 11

Next several weeks were calm. There was no missions with you involved, so you spent all your days either in small office or training. Trainings were rather sadistic, but you skipped some of them in favour of research. You made a small device to read chips which made it easier to go through information. Reyes supported your research, mostly because you gave away bits of information you managed to gather. It gave you some advantages others didn’t have. Although you found nothing useful for yourself. You participated in every mission including omnics, which mostly were safe general missions including regular Blackwatch soldiers. They provided you with more omnic chips.

Reyes was usual guest in Moira’s lab, going between some kind of injections and blood tests. You still had very little access into Overwatch network and no desire to hack further. Everything seemed too calm and easy. Except one thing that couldn’t stopped bothering you, although you knew it’d be better this way. McCree kept avoiding you, unless it was related with work.

As time passed by it got more frustrating. It was a weird time in your life. Constantly struggling for surviving on Blackwatch missions meanwhile trying to research on omnics and parents. It was hard. McCree presence in your life again made it even harder. You felt like you was between two fires, struggling to survive. Jesse perfectly knew what he was doing, proving to have control over you but ignoring ever since. You accepted his game and mostly was just waiting for something to appear in your research, so you could leave. It still was too early, the information you could get from Blackwatch was too priceless.

When last chip you had on hand was cleared you decided to have some rest for today. It was usual for you to stay late in office, sometimes not even leave it for days, but you decided to cut it early today. Well, earlier than regularly. It was past midnight, Moira left not too long ago, shutting down the lab.

You reached room with strong desire reach to bed and spend tomorrow entire day training. It took you a moment to understand what was out of place. On table was small cake with lonely candle on it and tiny wrapped gift next to it. Chest felt tight making it hard to breath. You rushed out of the room, last moment returning to fetch cake and gift.

It all was too much, too confusing. You was angry more than anything. You wasn’t sure where you was going until you found yourself in ‘sleepless night’ gathering room. Luckily it was empty. You poured yourself whiskey, blankly staring to the cake in front. Gift rested on your knees and you had no desire to know what’s inside. It was too much to bare. Looked like you got rules of the game Jesse played wrongly. Didn’t you suppose ignore each other? Wasn’t that the whole point? All this avoiding looks whenever you had to be in the same room, all this dry greetings… You could bet even Reyes was involved in this game as you never went to the same missions anymore. It was all too confusing, although you couldn’t admit you wasn’t glad. You forgot about your birthday by yourself, while he didn’t.

You sat there for a while, pouring yourself glass after glass.

“What are you doing, kido?”

Commander sat next to you. You jumped, unaware of his presence until he spoke. Reyes took a glass for himself and throwing a look at cake in front. All this time your full attention was concentrated around cake and now, being dragged out of haze, realized you was smiling.

“Just tired of being in the office.”

“I also just from office. Felt someone getting drunk over here alone on her birthday, decided to make company.”

You chuckled to your glass, smiling. With any less alcohol you’d be terrified of him knowing how much lie was in your biography.

“Thanks, Gabe.”

He gave you a warm look, pulling out a lighter and turning on candle on cake.

“Make it a good one.”

You stared to the flame for a while, mind blank. There’s nothing you could wish for that was realistic. Nothing that was worth bothering about. Nevertheless, you closed your eyes and blow candle, unwillingly making it more meaningful than just a tradition.

“What you wished for?”

Reyes poured himself a drink. You shook head, laughing over how serious you took it.

“Does it matter? Just a stupid tradition."

Man next to you laughed, pulling out knife and cutting two big pieces. Reyes picked one and you followed. It was chocolate sponge cake, the one you adored as kid. It took a lot of self-control not to fall back to memories.

“Happy Birthday, Amy. If I’d known would get you something” He lightly nodded to small wrap on your lap.

You picked gift, but didn’t unwrap it. Despite curiosity you was scared to know what’s inside. It was small simple box wrapped in red with yellow ribbon on top. You gazed at Reyes, staring to his glass, deep in thoughts. Reyes caught your look, giving you small smile back. You turned away, returning to drink, still fidgeting with gift. Voice brought you back to reality.

“What you drinking over alone, kido?”

It took you a while to bring thoughts together and finally reply.

“The research. It leads to nowhere, I feel trapped. Like they’re too aware of everything. Information I give you is rather limited.”

You was horrible liar, Gabriel was too good investigator. After a pause Reyes talked quietly, almost to himself. You didn’t turn to look at him, preferring just listen.

“I know how it feels, to be too paralyzed with fear, thinking it’s safer to neglect yourself. Hide your feelings. Safer for both of you.” You felt his gaze. You took a drink and Reyes continued. “The truth is, it’s not. It’ll never be safe, not in this world. When you think you protect someone, but you just loose him. This life never will be right to do staff your guts tell you to. The truth is, you push away one time too much and you’ll never get it back again.” Reyes stopped talking, reaching for a bottle and refilling your empty glasses. His voice went quieter, sounding almost broken. “If I could turn the clock back, I’d act differently. Wouldn’t let this ‘strike commander’ thing stand between us. Wouldn’t let anything stand between us, you know?” He gave you a long look, seeking for understanding. “I have no idea what happening between you two, but don’t make my mistakes, kid. You can only ignore each other for so long before it’s too late. This leap of faith when you have nothing to lose… it’s worth it.”

Reyes sat there, finishing his drink in silence. You found nothing to say.

He put empty glass on the table, standing up.

“Good night, kid. Don’t let birthday celebration bother your tomorrow’s training.”

“Night Gabe.” You added after a pause. “Thank you.”

Reyes left you there alone with drink and your thoughts. You knew he was right, but it was hard to accept it. Accept your feelings. Gift you was fidgeting with felt too heavy, it was almost burning skin.

In a while you decided to leave, putting glass on the table and standing. This simple action came with a lot of struggle, hitting you with realization how much you actually drunk until now. It was hard to control limbs, but with enough effort you could walk. You picked remaining cake and made your way to corridor, moving towards your room, fighting with drunk haze. Next to McCree room you stopped for a second too long to be able to prevent yourself from knocking. To your surprise door opened, revealing sleepy cowboy wearing nothing but boxers. His hair were messy, proving that he was deep in sleep before you appeared.

“What happened?” He sleepy rubbed eyes.

Instead of reply you pushed cake into his hands and came inside, locking door behind. Actions came natural, you had no control over them. Jesse stood shocked, waiting for your next action.

“Scared to give me Birthday wish by yourself?”

Before he could reply you awkwardly lean across cake, trying not to make mess and stole a kiss from cowboy. He pulled back.

“Woah, where that’s coming from? You’re drunk.”

“I had a drink, but I’m not drunk.”

To prove your words you lost balance and Jesse had to catch you by elbow. Jesse got cake and gift out of the way by placing it on table while holding your balance with one hand.

“Oh honey, I see that…”

You didn’t let him finish, turning him back and wrapping your arm around his neck, leaning for a hungry kiss. Jesse didn’t seem to mind, replying after moment of confusion. You wondered your hand across his chest muscles down to his stomach, lightly brushing the path through hair. Jesse let out warm exhale to the kiss, approving your actions. Not like you looked for approve anyways. Without hesitation you slid your hand into boxers, finding him half hard and wrapping fingers around. Jesse broke from kiss, dropping head to your shoulder, exhaling content word. You smiled to yourself listening to hitched breathing.

“You’re drunk, go to sleep we’ll talk tomorrow.”

Jesse barely caught breath, lightly pushing you back. You still had hand working around him, getting a great respond from his body. Jesse held you by shoulders right in front of himself. Even in whatever little light was coming from under the door and window you could see how hazy his eyes was. Hard breathing only proved how much struggle it took him.

“Don’t do what you’ll regret sober.”

His voice sounded chocked. Instead of reply you pushed past his hands to another fast kiss on lips and slid down placing kisses on Jesse neck, down to his chest, then lower across abs, stopping only to give a long lick from navel down, following the hair. This earned you a chocked moan, encouraging you. With both hands you slid down only piece of cloth cowboy had. He looked at you, eyes half lidded, watching every move as you sunk to your knees. The sound left Jesse when you replaced your hand on him with your mouth. That sound made everything feel too much.

Rest was blissful mess. You was drunk way beyond alcohol. Next thing you knew you was on the bed, Jesse all over you. His mouth, hands felt too good. Jesse had no right to feel that good, yet he did. It was too hard to think, too hard to understand so you just let yourself go and enjoy emotion stream wash over you.


	12. Chapter 12

Light painfully scratched skin. It took big effort to open eyes and sit up. Brain was against thinking now, just gave you fast information that you’re in safety and focused all attention on the water on the table. You picked it and object next to it came to sight. Red box with yellow ribbon. Yesterday events hit you, head responded with dull headache.

McCree was nowhere to be seen. Your clothes was neatly folded on the chair. As only world stopped being so painful you decided on shower before doing anything about yesterday and today.

Reyes was not happy seeing you being that late, but said nothing. It was past afternoon. After eating whatever you could find and your stomach was ready to digest, hangover was fully gone. With that you decided on some training to clean your mind and don’t overthink everything.

Gym was almost empty. To your luck Genji and Jesse was there, sparring. Your appearance made McCree loose concentration and immediately being punished for it by being knocked down. As only he stood back up he excused himself. To be honest, it wasn’t quite an excuse. More like he whispered something to ninja and walked away. Genji followed, giving you one of his murderous gazes.

Without realizing, you was next to punching bag. Pretty fast punches stopped being any kind of rhythmical and turned into raging mess. Do. Not. Overthink. It was nobody’s fault, but yours. Jesse tried to be nice remembering about your birthday. You took it wrong. Now McCree kept ignoring you – exactly what he did before. No reason for him to act differently. Only so right for him to do so when you don’t know by yourself what exactly you want.

You fought punching bag until shoulder muscles was burning, until fists felt sore, until anger was bearable. And then you kept throwing more punches.

“Are you ok?”

Voice broke though you anger and you violently turned. Tyler stood there actually looking worried.

“I’m fine.” You barked back, rushing out of gym.

“Come to my room in the evening, I’ll make you feel better.” Tyler shouted across gym, but you didn’t bother to notice.

You found yourself in office, hiding face in hands, nearly sobbing. There was no reason for such reaction. Not like you expected or wanted anything else. Just stupid Reyes, stupid birthday. There was no reason to be angry on Jesse, just follow the rules he sat. Not so hard. Rest of the day you kept yourself busy going through profiles of all agents you had access to. Just to keep mind out of accepting that it wasn’t anger but disappointment.

***

In course of next weeks you went back to normal routine, except burrowing yourself deeper inside office. McCree continued ignoring you. Thinking over and over through situation you decided that it’s better this way. Just like before. Anyways you’ll have to leave, it’s better to keep all connections to necessary minimum. No hard feelings, no broken hearts.

You worked harder on trainings, attended them more. Sparring sessions was good way to blow off steam, as well as shooting practice, exhausting marathons and whatever Reyes decided to drop at you. You did everything that helped put yourself closer to information you needed. There was couple useful missions dropped to Blackwatch where you got more chips from higher omnics. They brought some information about possible uprising that you dropped to Reyes, but nothing useful for yourself.

One night another nightmare came, which was more a memory. It made you panic enough to rush out of the room to seek for a fresh air. You remembered way to the roof you spotted a while ago and headed there. It was quiet cold night. Roof was occupied by Genji, but it didn’t stop you from sitting there. None of you said anything, didn’t even acknowledge each other presence. Cyborg rolled one of shuriken between his flesh fingers, sitting his back to you and looking to the distance. Silence was comforting. Slowly memories of today dream came about last time you saw McCree before joining Blackwatch.

_It was after you abandoned Deadlock. You left, although leaders was far away from happy with it. You had never to return if you desired to stay alive, yet you did. Deadlock was always hungry for some nice weapons, you needed money. After trade finished and you left, they send McCree after you. They knew how close you were and it supposed to be punishment for both. He caught you in one of the smaller caves away from Route 66. Without efforts Jesse kicked you down, taking an aim. Although you said nothing, you expected this outcome, yet he hesitated. After a long pause he cursed and lowered gun, picking a coin from his pocket._

_“Tails yours”_

_He flipped coin, letting it fall to the ground. You didn’t look, remembering that trick he pulled off as a kid. Any time he wanted something he’d pull off coin and bet on heads because coin had two heads and he’d win anyways. Now he bet on heads again, leaving you tails. You closed eyes, accepting what to come. Instead of expected gunshot you heard dark chuckle._

_“Fortune in your favour today. Never test it again.”_

_You watch Jesse leave. Whatever Deadlock do to him if they find out he didn’t fulfilled their order would be horrible. He knew it, but accepted it for you. When Jesse was gone long ago you finally managed to put yourself together and stand up. You picked coin just to find out that it was heads up, but it had both sides different._

_Hesitation in McCree eyes hunted you since then. It was first time ever you doubted his loyalty._

Genji returned you back to Overwatch facilities roof, quietly saying.

“I’m not the one you should seek for.”

You replied noting. Instead you noticed new bandage over his flesh arm. After every mission Genji would come with injury. Most of the times new bandage on him, insisted by Mercy, would give away any secret mission Blackwatch ran. It was obvious. You saw ninja on trainings: there was no bullet he couldn’t dodge, no wall he couldn’t run upwards on. Genji did it on purpose. You nodded at fresh injury, asking:

“Does it help?”

Genji followed your eyes, hesitating for a second with answer.

“Better than anything else.” He turned away. “Helps remind me that I’m not omnic. Not entirely.”

“You always was more than that.”

“You don’t know whom I was.” Desperate chuckle came from face plate.

“Consider what your family did to you, I’d say you was a good person.”

Genji stiffened. Shuriken froze between his fingers. His eyes glow red brighter. After a moment of silence he hissed.

“Who told you?”

“Isn’t your name enough to know your story?” You shrug. Genji gave you a look, demanding clearer answer. “I might or might not have had a business with your clan. Gathered some information in the way.”

Genji looked at you for a while before turning away.

“He turned me into monster,” His hands went to fists, “and you talk about him like it’s nothing.”

“You’re not monster, Genji. Neither he is.” He threw sharp gaze at you, armour glowing bright red. You continued “It’s a bad times. Everyone do their best to protect what they care about.”

“My brother put through endless pain and agony what he cared about.” His light flickered. “Or did he even care?”

It was rhetorical question, but you still nodded in reply.

“He carried his burden, he paid for it too.”

His glow went dim, almost off. Genji spoke quietly, putting weight to each word.

“He deserves to suffer what I suffered. Pass through all pain. Luckily I’m not him. His death won’t carry agony.”

You gave Genji a moment to breath. Only when his light came to some brightness you spoke.

“He was a kid pushed by authorities. I’ve seen it before,” For a moment you remembered that look in Jesse eyes. He was ready to kill you, and he would. “It’s not their fault.”

Genji stood. He took step towards you, looking at you from up to down, hand tightly gripping on shuriken. His tone didn’t change.

“You know he had choice. I’ll find my vengeance.” Genji turned to walk away.

“I’ll help you if you’ll need it.” You said quietly.

For a moment Genji froze, light instantly glowing to their regular brightness.

“Thank you.” He quietly murmured.

Genji left roof, leaving you alone. It was chill before sunrise, but you didn’t move. Brain was full of flipping coins and sharp shuriken. You met sunrise. It wasn’t any beautiful, almost fully hidden behind haze and clouds. Looked like beginning of rainy day.


	13. Chapter 13

More often than not you stayed until late. Even after Moira already closed lab, you’d stay. Hope to find something useful without breaking Athena security got less and less. It wasn’t challenge for you to overwrite security protocols, but it’d result system restart and when it happens better to be away from commander’s access.

It was around 2 am when Reyes rushed to office. He just barked:

“Take off in 15. Briefing on board.”

Without further explanation he left. It was barely enough time for you to shut system down. You rushed to room, packing gear and weapons. No one was seen in corridors which made you believe it wasn’t a normal mission. Probably it was something more dangerous and secret than usual. Something that Reyes would like to keep between only few of trusted agents, like McCree. It would be awkward to be side by side again, but you tried not to think about it too much. Small red box on night stand caught your attention before you left. You never had bravery to look inside.

Only few agents waited near dropship, as you expected. There was McCree, Genji, Moira and Tyler. All of them looked sleepy and not happy with situation. Before anyone acknowledged your appearance, Reyes joined. Without any explanation you sat in dropship and took off. No one dared to talk. After everything was settled and Reyes passed your current situation to someone over intercom, he turned to you.

“Some punks got hostages and saying they placed explosives in area.” Reyes took out city map and unfold on the floor. Everyone gathered around to look. “They will have negotiation about requirements here” He pointed to one of the building corners. “Police covered that area” He framed several buildings around.

McCree leaned back, sleepy stretching.

“Boss, just let them take care of it.” Voice rough from sleep.

“We suspect them to be a part of gang, acting under pressure of someone else.” Reyes calmly explained. “Overwatch will hold requirements and hostages. We search area, take them down. If they’re some actual gang, take hostage. Otherwise follow our rules.”

“No one left alive.” Tyler murmured to himself.

Reyes nodded.

“We arrive there at night, 4 hours from now. You can rest.”

No one said anything except acknowledgements, so you got yourself comfortable. After all, you could use some rest. Everyone except Reyes and Moira did the same, settling for short rest. Moira sat by Reyes side, quietly discussing something.

One hour before arrival Reyes woke you up. Map was on the floor again, brief update on situation. He gave you time to prepare all your gear and weapons. After that all gathered to discuss plan more detailed. Genji with Tyler covered furthest building to the right, in front of it Reyes and Moira searched area. Two buildings in front of each other was covered by you and McCree. After those cleared, you gathered for the furthest building, going all team inside. Reason for that was expectation for them to keep closest buildings empty and move all hostages to further, away from negotiation.

You landed next to Overwatch dropship. Reyes headed there, leaving you to wait. Everyone walked out of dropship giving themselves a brief moment to prepare. Genji disappeared in the shadow of ship, eyeing surrounding. McCree lighted a cigarette close by, Tyler gave last check on his shotgun. After dropship engines went off, from depth of it woman appeared, removing her massive helm. She threw look at McCree, frowning.

“Cowboy, all ‘no smoke’ signs around here are just for you, yet you ignore them.”

He snorted and tipped brim of his hat.

“Well, I don’t smoke inside anymore.”

He took another smoke. She just rolled eyes and sat on the ground cross legged, placing helm on lap.

“Good luck out there.” She gave you a wink.

You tensed, suspecting something wrong by getting unexpected attention from her. Tyler stepped next to Blackwatch pilot, releasing you from necessity to respond. He smiled:

“Only chosen gets good luck?”

“Will it help you out there?” She returned him a smile.

“Fio,” Tyler brought his right hand to his heart, “It always does.”

She giggled.

“In this case…”

Reyes voice over intercom interrupted her.

“Advance to positions. Standby until command.”

Within a second atmosphere changed. McCree turned down his cigarette, putting hand on his gun. Genji appeared from shadows, standing nearby. McCree looked on everyone, Tyler and Moira mirrored his movements.

“Let’s go.” He nodded.

In a moment everyone disappeared, sneaking towards their points. It felt good to fall into instincts that led you all this years. Sneaking through shadows and listening to surroundings, you made it through narrow street to the back door of your building. You checked in first and sat next to back door, gun ready, waiting for command. It took some time, but waiting wasn’t unusual. Intercom informed that negotiation started and you silently broke in building. You rushed through five-story building floors finding nobody and nothing.

Heavy breathing from Tyler.

“Few here, continue clearing.”

“Empty here so far” You passed over intercom.

You went through rest of the floors to find them empty. After you located on safe spot on the roof, you informed the rest.

“My building empty. Located on roof.”

“Still clearing.” Reply from Genji came.

“My building clear.” McCree informed.

“Noted.” Short answer from Reyes.

From roof you could see negotiation happening. There was three Overwatch representatives standing in front under street lights. From this distance it was obvious only because of blue coats. In front of them was standing four people with one of them on knees with gun pointed at. You assumed that was their hostage for safety. Long waiting came until Reyes ordered to follow with plan.

You sneaked down the roof, rushing though staircase. Building was quiet. On third floor you was grabbed and thrown inside small room. You hit wall and fell to the floor, letting one gun slip from your hand. Pain shot through back, blinding for a moment. After pain passed you saw person standing in front, aiming you. His face was covered with bandana, eyes hidden in darkness. He barked something in foreign language. Although you couldn’t understand, he repeated it several times, waiting for reply, bringing gun closer. Pushed by pure hope that he’s here alone, you leaped forward, using elbow to kick gun away from his hand. Unarmed, you grabbed and twisted his wrist, bringing arm behind. This bought you time to grab your second gun from holster and push it towards his clean shaved skull. Man lost balance and fell on his knees, mumbling something that sounded like curses. Instead of shooting immediately, you took risk to pause and look around the room just to find it empty. Relieved, you shot. Blackwatch trainings payed off and it was very fast and clean encounter. When man lifelessly fell to the ground you reported it to Reyes. Without getting any reply, you picked your second gun from floor and continued moving.

You moved more careful now, hand tight on gun, expecting more of them be there. Floor lower you heard sounds coming from one of the rooms. Looked like they was confident previous man took you down and didn’t bother with hiding. In corridor darkness you slid next to the door, hoping to catch some English. The fortune wasn’t on your side, and you decided on cleaning the room. Before you could act on it, Reyes appeared from darkness, almost materialized from shadow. He gave you a small nod and after you replied, he kicked the door open. Without hesitation you followed, immediately taking down two people, before they understood what happened. Reyes mirrored your motions. One of them was fast enough to hide behind tied up hostage, holding gun to one’s head. Woman hands was tied behind, mouth gagged. She silently cried, taking deep inhales. Other two hostages sat on floor and pushed away, trying to protect themselves. Before anything could happen, room rapidly got filled with black smoke. Vision narrowed to almost nothing. One single gunshot was fired. Immediately after smoke disappeared as fast as it appeared, revealing person being dead and woman being safe now. Reyes still didn’t lower his shotguns, studying hostages. He looked at woman for a long moment, then switched to next man, young in nice suit, then next man, older and more scared than others two. Reyes pauses on old man a bit longer and finally shot. You saw this before, how gang members hid among hostages to strike from inside later. After everything you saw in Blackwatch you knew better than doubt commander decisions. Reyes finally relaxed a bit and threw one of his shotguns over shoulder and lowered another. He gave you a fast look:

“Mercy downstairs. Bring them to her and join us.” Reyes headed to the door, but before exiting stopped for a moment and said without turning. “Nobody knows about what just happened and Dr. O'Deorain lab.”

He left without waiting for a reply. It wasn’t quite a treat, more like warning. You could only guess why he decided to trust you. Following the order you helped hostages down to Overwatch doctor. Mercy waited just outside of back door, probably informed by Reyes. When this part was done, you started sneaking towards building on back, watching surrounding and trying not to be spotted. Street was surprisingly quiet until in distance several shots was fired almost simultaneously. Although by sound you’d say it was Peacekeeper, but you doubted that rate of fire was possible with it. Intercom came to life.

“Oh, shit.” McCree hissed.

The only warning before the moment later bright light casted to the night. You saw in slow motion explosion unroll through building on the other side. Building slowly folded down, rising cloud of dust to the air. Before you realized what happened you already was half way there, running. Blood pulsated in your head, you just wanted to make it on time. As only you reached opened area of street you noticed that negotiation continued. Obviously, Overwatch didn’t want to reveal that their people was there. You sneaked through shadows hoping they won’t see you. The only thing bothered you was the pile of dust that was building a minute ago. Not even Reyes barking through intercom could stop you. Only when you got to the heat and dust situation suddenly hit you. Entire building gone, there was no chance he survived. McCree probably dead. Thought froze there for a moment, but you still went inside of fire hell. Vision was very limited, you could see almost nothing, fire cracking was only sound. “Oh, shit” pulsated in your head. Smoke made it hard to breath, you started coughing. It was hard not to start panicking, and slowly you was losing it. Intercom buzzed with Reyes angrily barking to go the fuck away from there. Time felt weird, like you was searching already several hours while at the same time you just entered. You didn’t dare to call, just moving, searching.

From smoke and dust figure in hat appeared, limping, with one hand pressed across stomach and other holding gun and covering nose with right eye. He barely kept balance and hardly coughed. You rushed and helped Jesse to lean on yourself, walking out of this mess. He was heavy, lungs burned, teary eyes saw almost nothing, but it still felt like a relief. Single gunshot sound reached you. Your guess that hostage situation went out of control got proved by Reyes barking to intercom.

“All agents clear the area, last building. Amy get McCree to safety. Moira, pick McCree.”

As only you could stop coughing you replied.

“Need help from Dr. Zeigler.”

“Moira is our medic.”

You knew how much hate McCree had towards Moira and remembering her lab you wouldn’t like her nowhere close either. Once again you insisted on Mercy. No reply came. Mercy had hostages to deal with, but they could be passed to other agents. Your earpiece was modified behind commanders back so you could connect to different channels, but there was no use of it until now. It surely would bring problems, but having injured McCree next to you last thing you cared was problems with commanders. There was four channels for this mission: Blackwatch, commanders, people who knew about Blackwatch involvement and Overwatch only. Without much choice you connected to third channel, where was both commanders and some of Overwatch agents, who knew Blackwatch was on the field today. Mercy should be there, so you said with steady voice, almost like order.

“Mercy, McCree injured. We’re behind exploded building.”

Only reply was Reyes cursing under his breath. You could only imagine how angry he was with you now. It didn’t matter. Noting mattered as far as Jesse heavily relied on your help to move, injured.

You slowly made it out of smoke, moving behind closest building. It was harder and harder for McCree to move, he cough heavily, pressing his free hand to stomach.

“A bit more, Jesse. Please, help me with that.”

You murmured, mostly to yourself. When you was far enough from everything that you could name it safety, McCree slowly sat down, leaning to the building. He more coughed than breathed. Every sharp exhale send visible wave of pain through his body. He held both hands across stomach now, blood trail under right eye. You sat next to him, resting hand on his shoulders.

“We’re in safety. Breathe.”

Jesse caught his breath, throwing head back.

“There was some poison released to air.”

His voice was sore. Immediately you passed “poison in the air” warning to the rest. McCree closed his eyes, somewhat steadying breath. It took you a moment to realize that Jesse wasn’t better, he was slowly passing out. In panic you shook him by shoulders.

“Jesse, stay with me.”

It didn’t do anything but earn you a groan. You knew you had to do something to keep him awake before Mercy arrived. Something urgent since his breath became shallow. You placed hands on the sides of his head, helping to keep it up straight.

“Jesse, look at me, please.”

Slowly he managed to focus on you, reaching with one of his hands to brush over your cheek. You gave him worried smile, leaning forward and pressing foreheads together. Whatever you meant to say got interrupted. Jesse slid hand down your face, tilting chin upwards and catching your lips for a kiss. It was soft, but almost desperate. He tasted weird, something bitter.

It lasted until Jesse dropped his head back against wall, exhaling something you couldn’t catch up. His eyes closed, hand fell weakly down. You tried shaking him, pinching to get at least some reaction back, but none came. You wanted to shout, choking on scream you couldn’t let out. You grip his wrist, listening to pulse and to intercom, hoping for any update. Jesse’s pulse was fading, pause between each heartbeat longer and longer until you couldn’t feel it all together. For the first time you was truly afraid, not able to do anything. It was disgusting sticky feeling of helplessness, paralysing both brain and body. Time seemed to freeze, you gripped tighter on pulse point, hoping to feel anything. Eventually Mercy came, glowing yellow in her angelic suite. In fast trained motions she checked on McCree, not showing a single of her worries out. She looked at you, giving a small nod and passing though intercom the situation. As expected, order to follow up with mission came for you.

Reyes waited for you outside of the last building, allowing rest of the agents go first. He looked like he could kill you right here and now, but instead of saying anything he just threw you mask to cover mouth and nose with in case more poison would come. Rest of mission passed in a blur. It was nothing more than cleaning area of people who thought they’re good enough to challenge Overwatch. Trainings payed off as your body knew exactly what to do with minimum thinking. Your mind was far away, filled with fear of losing Jesse, this time forever. It took all efforts not to let fear settle in, not to break into sheer panic. Still you couldn’t help but feel dizzy and sick, although you managed not to show it. Rest of mission didn’t took long, relying on team who worked with each other plenty and knew exactly what to do.

***  
Eventually you was back on the dropship. McCree departed earlier with Overwatch, taken care by Mercy. There should be no knowledge to anyone that Blackwatch was here, so it was easy guess that you was in trouble. It was last thing bothering you now, finally allowing all thoughts crash after being pushed away during mission. You sat aside from everyone, watching team. Tyler was exhausted, fast settling down for rest. Reyes sat in his regular pose, hiding all emotions behind hood’s shadow. Genji slid on the floor next to you, not quite paying attention on whatever was happening around. 

Dizziness hit you with new strength. It grew under moment outside of stress. You hoped that only reason for it was anxiety. You licked lips, testing bitterness mixed with battle dust. You wiped mouth with back of your hand, focusing on smeared blood remained behind. Somehow you knew it wasn’t neither your own blood nor one of those you left lying dead behind. You bit down rising bile trying to avoid coming to obvious conclusion. World was unsteady around, swimming in haze. You felt nauseous, shivering and ready to black out at any moment. You closed eyes, trying to steady yourself. It would be easier if you could just sleep now instead of falling deeper into raw panic.

Way back took forever. You sat on the dropship floor, despite Fio’s warning about seatbelts. Cold floor helped with sickness, allowing to stay still. Moira spotted something, suggesting help you declined. She tried to insist on checking for minor injuries, but ended up nursing Tyler, who ended up with sliced open arm.

As only dropship landed you headed to med bay. Overwatch came back a bit earlier and Dr. Zeigler was already working. She was busy with agents, although she gave you a moment, catching up in med bay corridor.

“You shouldn’t be here.”

You nodded, asking.

“Can I know about McCree condition?”

Dr. Zeigler could look almost apologetic if she wasn’t so bad at hiding her disgust.

“I have no permission to bring any update now.”

“I wait for news here.”

“I have no right to stop you.”

She rushed away, desperate to end conversation. There was no single chair in the corridor, just bare walls. Without doubt you slid along wall to the floor, prepared to wait as long as necessary. You watched Dr. Zeigler pass by without any news to bring again and again.


	14. Chapter 14

In a while Tyler came to med bay, changed and clean. He gave you a long look, and when you was ready to say something salty, he finally spoke.

“Morrison asked to see you in his office.”

You nodded absently “As only I’ll get free.”

“No, you don’t get it. Girl, you messed up pretty bad and he needs you immediately.” He almost sounded sympathetic. “You really fucked it up.”

Accepting the fact that Tyler was right this time, you decided to follow Morrison order once in a while. When you came to strike commander door, right before you knocked it opened wide. Reyes rushed out, looking more pissed than you ever saw him. Commander still wore battle gear, not changed and covered in dirt and blood. You could only imagine how messy you looked. He looked at you, but fast looked away, almost apologetic. He closed the door behind and paused for a second, looking along corridor.

“I,” his voice was different from anything you heard until now. Quiet, soft. Defeated. “I’m sorry. I tried.”

Reyes didn’t say anything anymore, walking away fast. It took you enormous effort to bring yourself together. With hesitation you entered. Morrison office was bigger and brighter than Reyes one. He stood behind table, most of field armor folded in front, clean even after such mission. Morrison looked like he was out after big argument. You stood across the table, moving chair away from yourself.

“Something bothering you, Jack?”

He gave you a smirk and stood straight, folding arms.

“You messed up mission and violated several codes. You’ve been moved to Overwatch since Reyes can’t handle you.”

You laughed at this.

“I afraid Overwatch too heroic for my taste, I have to turn your proposal down.” Under Morrison gaze you walked to the door.

“Y/n, Gabe made you a huge favor for not turning your bounty to UN.”

You freeze involuntarily from sound of your real name, hand within centimeters from door knob. You laughed, louder than you intended to.

“Jack, do you really threatening me with UN?” You turned, widely grinning. “Last time I checked its Overwatch who was hiding Black ops.”

“Threaten you? You’ll be gone before call connects, but you’ll have to leave your fellow agent behind. I believe his bounty has uncomfortable amount of zeroes from that little gang too?”

Of course, Morrison knew about McCree. It was a cheap and obvious bait, but there was nothing you could do but take it. He was right, you can disappear within hour, but McCree was in med bay now, immobile. Jack sat behind his desk, all formal and bossy looking. Slowly you walked back to table, leaning over and steadying breath before replying.

“Commander Reyes knows better of us, maybe you should too, Jack?”

He laughed. Long disgusting sound that made you realize how deep he caught you.

“Gabe left you to my favor.”

“You’re cheap to be commander.”

“We’re alike, y/n. At least I don’t think I can do anything and get away with it.”

You wanted to shout ‘He was dying!’ scream at Jack, but you couldn’t show your emotions, your vulnerability. Instead, out of blind rage you went for slap, but Jack caught your wrist in deadly grip, tightening it. You felt trapped. If it would be just about you, it won’t be a problem at all, but you couldn’t put Jesse to risk.

“You’re full of bullshit, we’re nothing alike.” You spit, biting down pain from wrist. He gave you another wide grin, tightening grip on wrist even more. He watch you bite down pain until you hissed “Fuck you.”

Before you could say anything else, cracking sound made you freeze. It was too familiar not to recognize. A second later agonizing pain from broken wrist came. It made you lean to table with fine hand as Jack won’t let go of your wrist even after breaking it. After world came back from pain darkness, you looked at him. Morrison stood there with worst shit eating grin.

“Just as pathetic as your parents were. No wonder McCree chose us instead.”

“Like he had a choice.”

“But you did.” Morrison grinned.

Conversation went far from where you wanted it to go. It was hard to think straight after everything happened. Obvious solution crossed your mind and you moved free hand to gun that still was there after mission. Morrison laughed at it.

“Want to shoot me in my own office? Not too wise, even for you.”

Despite his comment you withdraw gun. You alone would face consequences, Jesse would be safe. In reply to your action he roughly pulled you forward by broken wrist, hardly hitting your stomach over table edge. Sudden pain made world go black for a moment and gun fell to the floor. Jack laughed.

“Gabe gave you too much credits.”

He had victorious look. It was clear the game was over, you lost. You accepted all his blackmailing, and now there was nothing except facing consequences and obeying. Finally, you hissed without looking at Jack.

“What do you want?”

“You join Overwatch. Train, go to missions. Also, you don’t have anything to do with Blackwatch. No conversations, not coming close. Is it clear?”

He released your wrist, but you didn’t move a bit, accepting situation.

“What’s now?”

“You fix your wrist with Dr. Zeigler, tomorrow morning come to trainings. Any communication with Blackwatch members with have unpleasant consequences.” You nodded. “Welcome abroad, Amy.” He gave you the most fake smile. “I’m glad to be your commander.”

Not able to stand it anymore you rushed out. Morrison said nothing. Wrist hurt badly and started swelling, but you still went to your room and showered first. It gave you time to think deeper what you got into. Generally talking, it barely changed anything. Anyways McCree kept ignoring you, so there was nothing holding you to Blackwatch. Once more small red gift box caught your attention, but you went to med bay instead, pushing away memory of Jesse’s fading pulse.

Dr. Zeigler wasn’t surprised to see you. After she finished with Genji, leaving him connected to wires, she approached you. Without asking anything she passed your wrist through X-ray and applied plaster cast. She said it’ll take around two weeks with her help. After everything was over, carefully, you asked.

“Is there any news about Jesse?”

Angela looked away from you, focusing on papers in her hands.

“I afraid it’s private information I have no right to share.” With softer voice she added “I’m his friend, Amy, I want the best for him.”

Dr. Zeigler treated you like his enemy, and had every right to do so. You was both frustrated and angry. Angela broke stretched silence.

“You have minor poisoning based on your blood test. Do you need help with it?”

You shook head instead of reply, heading to exit. You heard Angela inhale, like she was about to say something, but no words followed.

*** 

It was hard to sleep, it was hard to stay awake. Memories of Jesse kept coming, leaned against wall, barely visible in darkness, slowly loosing breath. Morning came as a blessing.

You headed for breakfast earlier than regular. You was surprised to hear your neighbor cyborg leave his room too. Genji regularly preferred to skip official food time to avoid people. You heard him walking behind, but didn’t turn to greet. Genji walked faster and when he passed by to go further you heard quiet whisper.

“He’s alive.”

It was the most information you could ask for. For the first time since explosion you could breathe freely.

As only you entered kitchen dead silence fell. There wasn’t many people yet, but you dragged attention of few that was there. Under their gazes you picked food, sliding to empty table in the corner, avoiding looking on anything except your plate. You noticed Genji wasn’t there.

Even with broken wrist and wide bruise on your stomach you insisted on attending trainings. It was a welcome distraction, since you had no access to your office anymore. Overwatch trainings was so much simpler and gentle compare to Blackwatch. No one gave you a single real punch during sparring, no one threw you to the floor hard enough that you needed a moment to start breathing again. It all felt painfully fake and you truly missed sadistic Blackwatch trainings. You took more time for solo practice, filling all free time, exhausting yourself to limit. Although some agents shot you angry looks, most of them tried to be friendly. You wasn’t quite responsive to their fake friendliness, quitting conversations with short dry answers.

Shooting range appeared to be empty after general trainings. It was bigger and more advanced compare to one in Blackwatch. You found comfort there, sneaking away from everyone and everything. Roughly in 2 hours Athena would start announcing that your recommended training time is exceeded, both by Dr. Zeigler recommendations and general health. If you’d be lucky, you could steal another hour in there before Athena fully give up arguing with you and just shut down entire range, turning it into pitch-black room, forcing you to leave.

It was another one of useless arguments with Ai, where it started turning off facility starting with training bots after short warning.

“Come on, Athena.” You lowered your gun and spoke to emptiness. “It’s been only few hours and my wrist healing just fine.”

“There’s no permission on time increasing from Dr. Zeigler.” Mechanical female voice spoke from everywhere.

“I’ve already changed weapon on one with less recoil, it’s not damaging.” You tried once more.

Instead of reply half of range went to darkness. You grunted frustrated and was about to make your way out when laugh from behind made you stiffen. Capitan Amari stood in the door frame, hands folded. She looked at you with amusement.

“Athena, extend range use time for Amy on my behalf.”

“Capitan,” Ai replied, “I’m to warn you agent Amy been using range today for 2,5 hours. Considering earlier general trainings and recent injury, it’s unlikely for Dr. Zeigler to approve extended time.”

“It’ll be Capitan order.” She walked towards weapon cabinet, picking general sniper rifle.

After a moment pause, entire range came back to life. Ana came to you, passing you a rifle you didn’t accept. She gave a small nod towards weapon, trying to look as friendly as possible.

“Take care of your wrist, as well may teach you something.”

“I really don’t need babysitter.” You turned away, changing magazine in the pistol you used.

She just huffed, walking to another side of the range.

“Athena, extend it to 2000 meters.” Her side of the range slowly adjusted, moving the perspective away.

You watched her from the corner of the eye, how slowly one by one she got perfect headshots. When her magazine was emptied, she turned with smug smile.

“Impressed?”

“Cybernetic eye. You don’t even need scope.” You shrugged in reply. “Have my own share of sniper kills, it’s not hard.”

She reloaded and stepped forward, passing you the rifle, challenging. You didn’t accepted it, walking away and placing the pistol you used back.

“Don’t do show-offs.” You gave her a small smile before leaving range all together.

The next day, when you was alone on the range you picked sniper rifle, just to prove yourself you was still capable of it. You was way too concentrated that you didn’t notice Capitan Amari, until she spoke.

“Impressive.” You rapidly turned to face her, ready to bite back. She continued with warm smile. “Would like to see you on the field though. Range too predictable to judge a good sniper.”

“Proposal? To join Capitan Amari team? Well, I’m honored.” You was taken a bit back with it, but still let all the sarcasm soak through.

“Don’t expect you to take it.” She lost smile. “I thought you knew when to take good possibility.”

She turned to walk away, and before she exited you spoke, hurriedly than you wanted to.

“I do.” Capitan stopped and slowly turned. You continued slower now. “I have some field experience with sniping. Not too much and, probably, not very relevant.” Smile slowly returned back to Capitan. “I’d like to join your team, as only my wrist will recover.”

“Great. See you then.”


End file.
